It Matters to Me
by evitamockingbird
Summary: "They had danced together before, so she knew how graceful he was, but there was something different about this dance they were performing to an empty room in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon." Follow Clarisse and Joseph's relationship from that special dance to their marriage five years later. Periodic appearances by Mia.
1. San Francisco

**a/n: I've decided I like "Romero" as Joseph's last name. Thank you to whichever author out there originated that!**

"Better. It's coming along," Clarisse complimented Mia. " _Now_ you may go home."

"Thank you!" the girl exclaimed, running from the room. "See you tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Joseph." The Queen stood up, closed the file folder she had been perusing, and removed her reading glasses, relieved that Mia's lesson was over for the day. She was a dear girl, but Clarisse had a great deal to do and she was sure Joseph must be busy as well. She was lucky that he had acceded to her request that he help her with Mia's dancing; it was certainly not in his job description.

Joseph approached her from behind and leaned over her shoulder to turn the music back on. Clarisse felt his breath on the back of her neck and was a little unnerved by his closeness, but after a few seconds she turned her head so she could see him.

"You've been wearing black… too long," he said in an undertone and she smiled. He was a man who noticed everything.

She almost asked him why he had turned on the music, but his intention became clear when he took her hand and led her smoothly away from the table. The melody was sedate, yet seductive, and before long Clarisse's cares had all fallen away as she and Joseph moved together in perfect synchronization. They had danced together before, so she knew how graceful he was, but there was something different about this dance they were performing to an empty room in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon. Her steps were agile and steady, but inside Clarisse trembled as Joseph led her through the pattern with one hand holding hers and the other resting at her waist. Had she always been so aware of his every movement when they danced? Had she always felt giddy in his arms? They each spun around and moved into the next part of the dance, now even closer than before. She felt warmth radiating from him as they moved together to the music. She returned his intense gaze and found she couldn't look away. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she couldn't make out her own feelings, either. She moved with practiced elegance, but internally she was unusually flustered.

Clarisse was more than disappointed when the song ended, but Joseph didn't let her go immediately and they stood clasped together in silence. After several seconds, by tacit agreement, they slowly separated, though Joseph retained his hold on one of her hands.

"Clarisse," he whispered and she drew a quick breath. He had called her that before, but never while he stared at her as though he wanted to… well, she wasn't _sure_ what he wanted, but she had an inkling.

"Joseph," she replied, not moving away, mesmerized by his marvelous eyes. His glance flicked down to her lips and then she _knew_ what he was thinking. He was going to kiss her, and she wasn't going to stop him. He leaned in ever so slowly and she closed her eyes.

The sound of heels on tile was a rude awakening from this reverie and they parted hurriedly. Charlotte bustled into the room. She looked from Clarisse to Joseph and winced inwardly. She had waited in the hallway until the music ended, thinking to allow them some privacy while they danced, but it was plain to see that she had still interrupted something, in spite of her good intentions.

"Your Majesty, the Spanish ambassador is here for your four-thirty meeting," she informed Clarisse.

The Queen had regained her equanimity and she answered calmly that she would be along in a few minutes. Charlotte left the room and she turned to Joseph. He was still looking at her as though she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Clarisse felt a combination of relief and regret. She had almost done something foolish and it was a relief that her assistant had prevented it. She was the Queen and she couldn't deal with the complication of her life that a single kiss could cause. But, oh, how she had wanted to do something foolish for once.

She gave Joseph a rueful smile and left him standing there. He watched her go. He would have kissed her if Charlotte had come looking for her one minute later than she did. What terrible timing. He wondered if Clarisse would bring it up or if she would pretend nothing had happened. He really wasn't sure what she was thinking, though the certainty that she had wanted to kiss him back was some consolation. Perhaps she was within his reach, after all.

#####

Clarisse escaped the consulate and into the solitude of the nearly completed garden. So far it appeared that Charlotte had done an excellent job carrying out the Queen's order for a garden in time for the Independence Day ball. Clarisse had spent all day in meetings and was looking for some peace and quiet. It was getting dark, so all the gardeners had gone. Joseph was trailing her, of course, but she didn't mind his company. A chat with him when she was troubled often improved her mood. He knew her well and had a way of saying just what she needed to hear. Clarisse wended her way through the shrubberies and flowers by herself, but Joseph caught up with her in a quiet nook where they were hidden from view by two large trees.

"Hello, Joseph," she greeted him.

He nodded. "Your Majesty."

She smiled. "So it's Your Majesty today?"

He chuckled. "I can make it Clarisse, if you like."

"Yes, please. I've been the Queen all day. I'd like to be just Clarisse for now."

"Very well," he replied. "But I would argue that there is no such thing as _just_ Clarisse."

"Oh?" She eyed him curiously.

"The Queen is all the things a queen should be, but Clarisse is everything a woman should be."

She blushed, but was unconvinced. "I'm not so sure."

"Well, if that's how you feel, I doubt I can convince you otherwise, but I hope it consoles you that _I_ think so."

She looked him in the eye. "It does, Joseph. Thank you."

Joseph returned her gaze, his expression very serious. He stepped a little closer to her. "It's a lovely evening."

Clarisse couldn't look away from him. "Yes, lovely."

He advanced a little further in her direction; their toes were almost touching. She knew what was coming and retreated a few steps.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he asked, stepping toward her again.

"Please don't call me that," she requested gently. "Someone could hear you."

Joseph retreated now. "I'm sorry if I've caused you distress."

She smiled slightly. "You never could."

Joseph frowned. "I don't understand you, Clarisse."

"You don't have to."

"But don't you feel something?" he wanted to know. "Don't you think there's something special here?"

"What use would it be for me to answer those questions?" she returned. "As long as I'm Queen it doesn't matter what I feel."

"It matters to me."

Clarisse couldn't speak right away; his words had stolen her breath. He had never talked to her so frankly on such a subject and his comments were affecting her more than she would have expected. She couldn't help feeling gloomy. The affection of a man like Joseph could not be dismissed lightly, but she could not accept it, either. Was there a third option, a middle ground? A way forward that would not be hurtful to one or both of them?

After some hesitation, she reached for his hand and held it for a while. Then she squeezed and released it, gave him a melancholy smile, and turned and walked back toward the consulate. Joseph followed her, but this time he kept his distance. For once, she was glad. She didn't think it would make her feel better to ruminate over the sorrows of her life, but she was suddenly exhausted beyond words and keen to return to her room where she could be alone.

#####

Their conversation over the next few days was subdued, but eventually Clarisse and Joseph somehow fell back into their old habits. They were friends again, and Clarisse could almost imagine that the exchange in the garden had not happened. However, she occasionally caught Joseph looking at her with an unfathomable expression on his face and she was sorry that she was the likely cause of his occasional wistfulness. He supported her as he always had, and she confided her worries about Mia, but there was no way to believe or even pretend that things were the same as they had been before.

The day of the Independence Day ball arrived. Clarisse sat at her vanity table as Susannah dressed her hair, but she was deep in thought. Tonight Mia would announce that she would not take on the life of a Princess of Genovia, but Clarisse had had her own first tiara brought to San Francisco for her, in spite of everything, just in case. Still she worried. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something hadn't seemed right the last time she saw her granddaughter. She hoped that things would turn out differently, that Mia would change her mind and accept the Genovian throne, but after all that had happened it seemed unlikely.

Once she was dressed and coiffured, Clarisse made her appearance. Mia had not arrived yet, but there was still time, and the Queen spoke to some of the guests. After a while, however, the passage of time and a quiet conference with Charlotte told her what was wrong. "She's going to run _,_ " Joseph had said to Charlotte as he left the ballroom. Clarisse's heart sank when she heard this. She had faith in Joseph to accomplish what most people could not, but if Mia had really run away, this particular miracle might be beyond even his capabilities.

The media's restlessness reached a fever pitch and Clarisse could stall no longer. Her heart was heavy as she made her way to the dais to speak to the crowd gathered in the consulate. She was about to announce that Princess Amelia would not be accepting the crown of Genovia when a glance to her right stopped her midsentence. It was Mia, soaking wet, but smiling. Joseph stood in the background, raindrops sparkling on his overcoat. Clarisse breathed a sigh of relief and beckoned for Mia to come out and speak to the crowd.

The Princess's speech was not polished or eloquent, but it was sincere and Clarisse was proud of her. After she spoke and received her grandmother's tiara, she was whisked away by Charlotte to get dry and dressed for the ball. When Mia was ready, she entered the ballroom with her grandmother. Sebastian Motaz led the Queen into the first dance as Mia found a partner from the crowd. Clarisse liked the Prime Minister and he danced well, so this was no trial, but he was soon supplanted by the only partner she preferred. Joseph, his tuxedo immaculate in spite of his earlier mad dash into a very wet San Francisco, cut in on Motaz, who gave way with good grace and made his way off of the floor. Clarisse was shocked at Joseph's boldness, but she kept her composure.

Joseph gestured to Mia and Michael, who were leaving the floor. "He had the same idea I did, but now the garden is ocupado."

They both chuckled and Clarisse studied his face carefully. She saw none of the melancholy that had plagued him recently. He seemed happy, truly happy, and his mood was infectious. "You seem very pleased, Joseph."

"Aren't _you_ pleased?" he asked. "Mia did very well."

"She did," she agreed with an impish grin. "If you ask the Queen, the Princess's performance could have used a little more finesse, but Clarisse will tell you that her granddaughter was wonderful."

Joseph's eyes twinkled. "Well, Clarisse, I don't think the Queen has anything to worry about. Before long, Mia will be almost as elegant as her grandmother."

"Almost?"

"Almost." He nodded. "After all, she's only fifteen and it's quite a lofty goal."

Clarisse smiled. An evening that had started out inauspiciously was now turning out to be the best evening she had enjoyed in a long time. She was still coming out of the fog of mourning and had naturally been concerned about Mia's progress, but for the first time since Philippe's death she felt some relief from the burdens she carried.

Later, she and Joseph walked together out of the ballroom. After he had shooed his men from the area, he took her hand. She turned to him and they walked a little closer together as he pulled her gloved fingers up to kiss. Clarisse's heart was full. Meeting Mia had brought something wonderful into her life and Joseph, looking strikingly handsome, smiled at her in a way that made her heart stutter. It seemed he had forgiven her and accepted her answer. She must be sure not to break his heart, if that were still possible, but for tonight she enjoyed being sought out by the man of her choice. She could admit that much at least - that she preferred his company to that of every other man she knew - but beyond that she refused to engage in profitless speculation. This night was special. She would cherish it for a long time.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	2. A Visit

_About two years later:_

A large crowd spilled out of the Grove High School auditorium on the night of Mia's graduation. In the general pandemonium, she had some difficulty locating her mother, but when the crowd began to thin, they finally found each other.

"Mia!" Helen Thermopolis embraced her daughter.

"There you are, Mom! I thought I'd never find you!"

"I'm so proud of you, honey!"

"I can't believe this day has finally come! I've graduated!"

"Yes, you have, and we're going to celebrate!" Helen looked around. "Has Lilly already gone?"

Mia and her mother linked arms and walked toward the exit. "Yes, she's with her family. But she'll be at my party tomorrow."

"I guess it's just you and me tonight. Let me go get the car and I'll pick you up here. You shouldn't try walking too far in those shoes."

Mia grimaced. "You're right about that. I barely made it across the stage upright."

Helen kissed her cheek and hurried off.

Mia looked up at the stars and sighed, then felt someone tap on her shoulder. She whirled around.

"Congratulations, Princess."

"Joe!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "What are you doing here? Is Grandma in the car?"

"Your grandmother is at the Genovian consulate. She wanted to come tonight, but she knew if she did, your graduation would have been turned into a media circus."

"So she asked you to come in her place?"

Joseph nodded. "Naturally, I'm no substitute for Her Majesty, but-"

"What are you talking about, Joe? I'm _thrilled_ to see you!" She hugged him again. "Grandma's at the consulate, you said. Is she really busy? Can I come to see her?"

"Of course you can. She's very much looking forward to seeing you. That's why she's come to San Francisco."

Helen pulled up to the curb. "Mia!"

"Mom, look who's here! It's Joe!"

"Hello, Joe."

"Ms. Thermopolis," he greeted her.

"Grandma's in San Francisco, Mom!" Mia exclaimed. "She wants to see me."

Joseph pressed a card into the girl's hand. "Just call this number and Charlotte will schedule a time for you to see your grandmother. Good night, Princess."

He disappeared into the night. Mia looked at the card, shrugged, and got into the car with her mother. "How about we drink root beer floats and watch Marx Brothers movies?" she suggested.

Helen laughed. "Sounds perfect!"

#####

"Root beer and vanilla ice cream?" Joseph asked. "I've never had a… what's it called again?"

"Root beer float," Clarisse supplied, as they walked together in the garden behind the consulate.

"A root beer float, thank you. I've never tried it, but it sounds delicious."

"It is quite good. I plan to bring the recipe back to the palace, for Mia and for me."

"Did you and Mia have a nice afternoon together?" he wondered.

"Yes, we did," she told him. "It was even better than I expected. I sometimes forget how much I'm missing by seeing her so infrequently."

"It will be nice to have her with you later this summer."

"Yes, it will," Clarisse assented. "She's a lovely girl and every time I see her she's grown up just a little more. She'll be a wonderful Princess and Queen."

"Yes. I've known it almost from the day I met her."

"I'm afraid you had more faith in her than I did at the very beginning," she remarked ruefully. "I'm ashamed to have doubted her so."

"Don't be, Clarisse. You know better than anyone what the job requires. Of course you would be harder on her."

"She seems to have forgiven me, in any event."

Joseph chuckled. "Forgiven you for what? You're just as hard on yourself as you've ever been on her."

Clarisse shrugged. "Perhaps. But she was especially touched that you attended her graduation and gave me such a detailed account of it."

"An easy order to follow," he commented.

"Well, thank you for doing such a wonderful job of it." Clarisse laughed a little. "Mia was proud of herself for crossing the stage in four-inch heels without falling."

"As she should be. _I_ couldn't manage it!" Joseph exclaimed.

She laughed again. "What a ridiculous thought!"

"Quite," he acknowledged with a smile.

"We leave tomorrow?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Are you prepared?"

"I'm always prepared."

Joseph smirked. "Always?"

She pursed her lips, amused. "Do you doubt your Queen?"

"Never!"

"Good."

"What of _your_ doubts, Your Majesty. Do they include your head of security?"

She looked him in the eye and smiled slightly. "No. Never."

He met her eye and nodded in reply to the compliment. "Good. Now if you don't mind I'll take myself off to the kitchen and see if there is any root beer and ice cream left."

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed. "I'll walk back with you."

"Will you join me?"

"No thank you, Joseph. Some other time."

"I look forward to it."

They entered the building soon and went their separate ways, to meet again the following day.

#####

"Your Majesty."

The Queen of Genovia absolutely did not snore, but she did sometimes sleep quite heavily.

"Clarisse."

When she was in just such a deep slumber, it took some time to wake her.

"Clarisse." Joseph shook her gently by the shoulder. "Wake up."

Clarisse smiled, eyes still closed. "Good morning, Joseph," she greeted him in a low, musical voice.

He was amused. "I'm not sure if you'll still think so, once you've heard what I have to say."

She sighed contentedly and Joseph's brows drew together. _Is she asleep or awake?_ he wondered. He didn't have the time to wait and see, however, so he spoke her name again, more firmly this time, and squeezed her hand. At last she began to stir. She answered him then, though her eyes remained closed.

"You have bad news for me, Joseph?" she wondered.

"I'm afraid so."

She opened her eyes and found him directly in front of her, still holding her hand in his. She allowed herself to squeeze his hand in return and then spoke to him in a more businesslike tone, though her voice was still groggy. "Is it serious? You don't seem very troubled."

He shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing serious, merely an inconvenience." He stepped to the side so she could rise from her seat on the airplane. "Your private jet, Your Majesty, is temporarily grounded."

"What?"

"There's a maintenance issue that needs to be taken care of before it can safely leave the ground. It won't be ready to take off until tomorrow morning."

Clarisse sighed impatiently. "But I've a dinner with several dignitaries tonight and an early session of Parliament in the morning."

"Don't tell me you were looking forward to those two events!" Joseph smirked.

Clarisse ignored him. "Meanwhile, I'm stuck here in… Joseph, where exactly is 'here'?"

"We're at Heathrow Airport."

For the first time, she noticed that they were alone. "Where is everyone?"

"Inside. Charlotte and the maids have gone for a cup of coffee and my staff are inside securing the area."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you. But now we really do need to go."

She nodded. "What do we do now?"

"You have two options. Stay overnight in London or take a commercial flight back to Genovia today."

"A commercial flight?"

"First class, of course, though nothing as nice as what you're used to."

She glanced sharply at Joseph, wondering if he were teasing her, but his expression was bland. She knew, however, that his impassivity was a practiced art. There was no way to tell for sure what he was thinking just by looking at him. "I'm sure I could manage just fine," she replied in clipped tones.

Now he let his smirk show. "Have you _ever_ flown commercially, Clarisse?"

"Only once," she admitted. "And I was about eight years old. I don't remember much about it."

"Then I recommend that you stay in London until tomorrow."

"Very well, I will take your advice. Shall we go?"

Joseph ushered her off of the plane, his hand on the small of her back. They walked down the steps to the tarmac and got into the car waiting to whisk them away to the VIP suite.

"Your suite has already been reserved at a hotel near the airport," he told her, as they drove away. "I believe you have stayed there before."

"Thank you, Joseph."

"If you don't mind, some of my men will catch a flight back to Genovia today. I'll keep a few of them here and Charlotte wants to stay with you."

"That sounds acceptable to me. What about my maids?" Clarisse asked.

"They will stay, of course, if you need them."

"Hmmm, I don't think I need both of them for just one night. Let Marie go home and I'll keep Susannah with me."

"Very good," Joseph agreed. They reached their destination and he got out of the car first, then took her hand and helped her out. He stayed close as they walked from the car into the building. It wasn't crowded inside and, after the VIP customs staff had cleared them to enter the UK, Charlotte appeared.

"Are Shades and the others here?" Joseph asked her. "I told them to secure the area."

"They were here," Charlotte replied. "But they've gone. I'm not sure where, as I was sitting in the corner reading through some reports."

"Excuse me." Joseph stepped away from them, looking very stern, and took out his mobile phone.

Charlotte grimaced. "I hope Shades has a good reason for disappearing," she remarked. "Judging by Joe's expression, he had better explain himself well or he might be out of a job."

Clarisse's eyes followed Joe as he paced the room. "I'm afraid you may be right, Charlotte. He certainly doesn't look happy."

Suddenly, a small knot of other passengers approached the two women. Charlotte stepped smoothly between the crowd and the Queen. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"It _is_ her!" someone exclaimed. "The Queen of Genovia!"

 _To be continued…_

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**

 **a/n: I went in search of details about which part of Heathrow Airport a private jet would use for takeoff and landing. I couldn't find anything that specific, but I did discover a marvelous service offered to some passengers. It's called Heathrow VIP and is available to First and Business Class passengers only. A chauffeur-driven luxury car picks you up at your address in the UK and brings you to the VIP suite in Heathrow Airport. You wait in the VIP suite and go through VIP security. When your flight is ready, a luxury car drives you from the VIP suite directly to your plane. It can also be used by passengers with a layover at Heathrow, driving them from their plane to the VIP suite and then from the suite to their next flight. You can eat gourmet food and use the services of a Heathrow Personal Shopper. They even keep paparazzi out of the VIP area. Expensive, I'm sure, but just where a Queen could go to avoid the press and the crowds. Google "heathrow vip" to read about it, if you're interested.  
**


	3. Grounded

After Joseph had dismissed the crowd with little more than a shake of his head and a flick of his wrist, they quickly left the airport and were taken to the hotel. Clarisse was shown to the finest suite available and Joseph and Charlotte were given rooms down the hall. With Clarisse's maids and the rest of Joseph's security team still missing, Charlotte took command of several bellboys to get all of the luggage from the car to the three rooms. Clarisse ordered tea for two, which she shared with Joseph in her sitting room.

"Is Shades still not answering?" she asked him, seated on the sofa beside him.

"He isn't. I was ready to give him the sack, but now I'm beginning to get worried. It isn't like him to disappear this way and then not to answer his calls."

"Have you tried calling any of the others?"

"Yes, all of them. No one answers."

Clarisse was very concerned. "Do you think we should call the police?"

"Not yet. I'll give them a few hours. There might have been some misunderstanding about our plans. Shades and his crew _could_ still be wandering around Heathrow Airport looking for us."

"I do hope Marie and Susannah are all right."

"They're fine, Clarisse."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. They are grown women, after all."

"Exactly. Now stop worrying."

She smiled. "Joseph, will you join me for dinner?"

He grinned. "I will, whether you like it or not. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

She set down her tea and picked up a menu from the table. "I'm sure we can find something delicious from the kitchen here. Tell me what you'd like and I'll order it for you."

Joseph plucked the menu from her hands. "You'll do no such thing. I will order. Or Charlotte will."

"Oh, yes. Charlotte. I should invite her to join us, of course. How could I have forgotten?"

"It will be rather cozy, just the three of us."

"Yes," she acknowledged. "And with much better company than I would have had for the dinner I would be attending back in Genovia."

He nodded recognition of the compliment. "And I'll have the best company in the world," he said quietly.

"Yes," Clarisse agreed evenly. "Charlotte _is_ a very witty conversationalist."

"That's not what I meant, as you are well aware."

She turned away, a blush covering her smiling face. "What _did_ you mean, exactly?" she asked, though she thought she knew the answer.

He reached for her hand and kissed it. "I mean that _you_ , my dear, are the only company I'll ever need."

"It's been a long time since you called me that."

"You told me not to," he reminded her.

"So I did. I should scold you, then, I suppose."

"I try to disobey your orders every so often, just so you remember that I still can."

Clarisse didn't immediately have a reply for this provocative statement, but in the end she refused to be drawn into an argument. "Well, you may continue to disobey that particular order as often as you please."

His eyes widened a little. "You'll change your mind tomorrow," he speculated.

She turned back to him and spoke deliberately. "No. I don't think I will." She held his gaze steadily for a few seconds, then looked away again.

He looked down at her hand in his. "Thank you, my dear."

She waved her free hand in the air. "It's nothing. You needn't thank me."

"It is not nothing," Joseph argued. "It means a great deal to me."

"You mean a great deal to me," Clarisse murmured.

"Clarisse."

"Yes?"

"Would you look at me?" She faced him. "And will you say that again please?"

She swallowed. "I said you mean a great deal to me. You must know that, Joseph."

"It's still good to hear you say it."

Clarisse smiled, then rose from her seat and went to the window. She couldn't see the ground through the thick fog surrounding the hotel, which made her feel like she was floating above the clouds. Her conversation with Joseph had done nothing to dispel the surreal feeling of the afternoon. After standing at the window for a while, her thoughts turned inward and she blushed again at the memory of her blunt speech just now. It wasn't a secret, exactly, how she felt about Joseph, but they also didn't usually talk about it openly.

"Clarisse," Joseph whispered in her ear.

"Oh, you startled me!" She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, my dear. You were deep in thought."

"I was."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, but Joseph, I-"

Suddenly, his mobile phone rang. Joseph sighed, irritated at the interruption, but he reluctantly answered the call, pacing the room as he spoke. "Hello? Shades, where the hell are you? What?! Why?" He listened for a while. "Well, nothing can be done about it now, but we'll talk about it when I get back."

"What's going on, Joseph?" Clarisse asked.

"You'll never guess where Marie, Susannah, Shades, and the rest of our team are."

"Where?"

"They just landed in Pyrus!"

"What?!"

"They misunderstood my instructions."

"They certainly did! What in the world did Shades think you said?"

"That you were flying back to Genovia today."

"Are you sure this was an accident?" Clarisse asked suspiciously.

Joseph's eyebrows rose. "As much as I am enjoying our cozy little chat, I did not orchestrate it. If I had it my way, at least one member of my security detail would be with me right now."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Because when _they_ are all in Genovia, _I_ can't sleep."

"Surely you don't have to watch my every move," Clarisse protested.

"No, but someone has to guard your door all night and Charlotte is not qualified."

She laughed. "What a mess this is. I'll be sure to let you sleep on the plane tomorrow."

Joseph finally relaxed again. "Thank you. I'm going to need it."

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	4. In the Sitting Room

The next morning, Clarisse was up at six. She dressed quickly and styled her hair as best she could. She was not entirely helpless without her maids, but she did depend on them for her immaculately coiffured look. She called the front desk and ordered breakfast for two, before opening her door to the hallway. As she expected, she found Joseph standing at attention just beside the door.

"Good morning, Joseph."

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Won't you come in for some coffee and breakfast?"

"I will, thank you."

"It's on its way up."

Joseph sank heavily onto the sofa and leaned back, while Clarisse stood looking at him. The poor man could barely keep his eyes open. She took a seat beside him and squeezed his shoulder briefly. He looked up at her and smiled. "You look different, my dear," he told her.

"This is how I look without any help from Marie and Susannah," she explained.

"You look beautiful," he insisted. "Just different. I like it."

"Thank you."

When breakfast arrived, Clarisse, against Joseph's wishes, prepared him a plate and a cup of coffee. He was too tired to do more than protest, however, and soon enough he had finished eating. Their plates lay discarded on the table and Clarisse went to the window. It wasn't as grey a day as it had been yesterday. "When are we due at the airport, Joseph?"

"Let me find out." He took out his phone and made a quick call. He did not seem to like what he heard and after he hung up he immediately dialed another number. "Charlotte, I need your help. Will you please come to Her Majesty's suite?"

"Is there a problem, Joseph?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, but we'll find a solution."

There was a knock on the door and Charlotte came in. "What's going on, Joe?" she wondered.

Joseph got up from the sofa and paced the room, his hands clasped behind his back. "I'm afraid that Genovia One is not yet skyworthy and will not be fully repaired for another three or four days."

Clarisse was annoyed. "I can't wait three or four days!"

Charlotte spoke up. "I'm sure that won't be necessary, Your Majesty. Let me call our travel agent. If two first class tickets are available from London to Pyrus, she will find them." She got out her phone and made the call.

"I can't believe this," Clarisse exclaimed indignantly. "And we thought yesterday was bad!"

"Your Majesty, please don't worry. Everything will be fine. Charlotte knows what she's doing."

Clarisse relaxed. "You're right about that. I suppose there's not much I can do now, anyway."

"Thank you very much, Liz." Charlotte hung up and spoke to her companions. "The flight doesn't leave until four o'clock this afternoon, but it will take us home non-stop."

"That means we'll need to leave the hotel at about two o'clock," Joseph pointed out. "I hope you two have things to do or a book to read. I'll be right here with this pot of coffee." He sat down on the sofa and poured himself a second cup of coffee.

Charlotte was concerned. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to see if I can convince him to take a nap on the sofa," Clarisse explained quietly.

The young woman nodded. "If you need me, I'll be in my room working."

"Thank you, Charlotte. That will be all."

"Good luck, ma'am." And Charlotte slipped out of the room.

Joseph sat with his elbows resting on his knees, inhaling the steam from his coffee between sips. Clarisse could easily see how exhausted he was, but she didn't know if she would succeed at her goal of making him rest. She sat down beside him.

"Joseph, I'm just going to be in this room reading a book until it's time to go. Why don't you lie down on the sofa and get a little sleep."

He shook his head. "Certainly not. I can't sleep on the job."

"But I'll be in the same room with you. If anything happens, you'll be right here."

"No."

"Joseph, you're barely fit to do your job as you are right now. Why not sleep while we're safe in this hotel so you'll be sharp when we're at the airport?"

This argument won some consideration. "You may be right."

"Of course I'm right."

Joseph chose to ignore her remark. "But let's lock and bolt the door, just in case."

"As you wish."

"And you must promise to wake me if you're going to leave the room."

"Of course."

"Even if it's just to powder your nose."

Clarisse rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Yes, fine, I promise!"

"All right." He put down his cup of coffee and sat back, resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"You're not going to lie down?" Clarisse wanted to know.

"If I lie down it will be harder to wake me if you need something."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed. "Just lie on the bloody sofa."

He couldn't help smirking. "Your Majesty! Language!"

"Don't act so shocked, Joseph," Clarisse said dismissively. "Just because you swear in Spanish doesn't mean I don't know what you're saying."

Joseph winced. "I didn't know that."

"You know very well I've studied many European languages, _including Spanish_."

"Well, I didn't know you would have learned all of the curse words, too."

"Those are the most important ones, Joseph," she replied wickedly.

"Well, I'm sorry to have spoken like that in front of Your Majesty."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't look very repentant."

"Fine, I'll lie on the _bloody_ sofa," he conceded. "Happy now?"

"Yes."

She picked up her book and sat in the chair closest to the sofa; Joseph lay down against the cushions. Clarisse was prepared to continue the argument if he kept trying to flout her, but he fell asleep quickly. She read a few pages before resting the book on her lap and looking at her sleeping companion. She had never seen him sleep, naturally, but she found herself surprised at how peaceful he looked, though she wasn't sure why. Just because he dressed all in black and intimidated people for a living, didn't mean he would look stern and forbidding in repose. Most people did look more tranquil asleep than awake.

She returned to the book for a little while, but soon her eyes were drawn back to Joseph. Watching him like this was a novel pleasure for Clarisse - usually _he_ was the one watching _her_. She pulled her chair a little closer and forgot her book entirely. When he started mumbling, she tried to understand what he was saying, but he spoke only gibberish. He was calm at first, his tone almost conversational, but then he grew agitated and Clarisse wondered if she should wake him. She wanted him to get as much rest as he could before it was time to leave for the airport, so she hesitated. However, his disquiet increased to a distressing degree and she knew that the time for hesitation was past.

"Joseph!" She shook him by the shoulder, hard. "Wake up, Joseph!" His eyes opened and he looked disoriented, but he had calmed considerably. She took his hand and chafed it, though she didn't know what she expected to accomplish by it. Perhaps she was simply needed to feel like she was doing _something._

Joseph sat up on the sofa and looked around. "Clarisse? What happened?"

Clarisse sat beside him. "You had a nightmare," she replied in a soothing voice. "Everything is fine. It was just a dream."

He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. "Thank God."

She wondered what his nightmare had been about, but he didn't seem inclined to talk, so she continued to speak soothingly about this and that, hoping he would be himself again soon.

Joseph reached for the coffee pot, but Clarisse stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think I'm really meant to get much sleep today. I'll just have another cup."

"That's nonsense," she said gently. "Just rest your head on my shoulder."

He met her eyes and pondered her suggestion before giving in without protest. He fell asleep surprisingly quickly and his head began to feel heavy on her shoulder. Once she was sure he was sleeping, Clarisse wriggled and nudged him until his head rested on her lap.

The last time she had done something like this had been when her sons were young and upset about something. She could remember stroking Philippe's dark hair and speaking comfortingly until he fell asleep, at which point she kissed his head and let him slumber on. Joseph had very little hair and it somehow felt far too intimate to stroke his skin like that, not to mention kiss him, so she contented herself with running her hand slowly up and down his upper arm. Watching him sleep, caring for him in the small ways she could, Clarisse felt her emotions running over. She had experienced this overwhelming tenderness for him more and more lately and once again she wished that she were free to tell him so, and to love him without constraint. And it _was_ love, even if she avoided calling it by its name. But she would try not to fixate on her own heartache. There was nothing to be done about it, after all.

Clarisse remained sitting with Joseph for several hours. At about one-thirty, she decided it was time to wake him. "Joseph."

He responded with some mumbling.

"Joseph, it's time to wake up." She shook his shoulder.

Joseph's eyes opened and when he realized that his head lay on Clarisse's lap, he sat up immediately.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," she greeted him with a smile.

He smiled sleepily. "Well, this is a lovely way to wake up."

"I'm glad you got some rest."

"So am I." He stretched his arms above his head. "I feel much better."

"Good." She kissed his cheek. Later she would wonder what had possessed her to do such a thing. Perhaps it was because they were sitting so close together or perhaps it was because watching him sleep had brought up feelings usually suppressed. More than likely it was a combination of the two.

Joseph's eyebrows rose in surprise and he studied her face carefully. She returned his gaze, feeling hypnotized by his lovely dark eyes. Before Clarisse had time to think, he leaned in and kissed her lips. At first, she was frozen with shock, but after a few seconds she relaxed into the kiss. He teased her with his tongue until she opened her lips and things became much more heated. She slid her arms over his shoulders and he pulled her close. They eventually broke apart when they needed to breathe and sat together with their foreheads touching.

"I can't believe you did that," Clarisse whispered.

Joseph chuckled. "Neither can I."

"I'm glad you did."

He was surprised, but responded quickly by kissing her again. She kissed him back and when they separated, they each retreated to their own side of the sofa, not far apart, but not touching. They were both silent for a while, lost in thought.

Joseph spoke first. "What are you thinking, my dear?"

"Trying not to think about how wonderful that was," she confessed.

"Why deny it, Clarisse?"

She sighed. "We've had this conversation before, Joseph. What I feel doesn't matter. It would be of no use to say it."

He took her hand and brought it to his chest. "You don't _have_ to say it. I know."

"You must think me terribly selfish."

"Now why would I think that?"

"You've offered me everything and I refuse you, yet you stay."

"I can be patient."

"But for how long?"

"Not forever," he admitted. "But for a long time."

Clarisse smiled ruefully and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Joseph."

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	5. Economy Class

Clarisse, Joseph, and Charlotte were on their way from the hotel to Heathrow Airport by two-fifteen. They made good time and Clarisse and Joseph arrived at the VIP suite by three o'clock to check in and go through the security screening. Charlotte had managed to book two first class tickets, so Joseph could accompany the Queen as her bodyguard. The younger woman unfortunately would be seated in economy class, which meant she wasn't permitted in the VIP suite. She was waiting her turn at the ticket counter in the main part of the airport. When Clarisse and Joseph reached the VIP ticket counter, however, they discovered that the travel agent had booked two economy class tickets for them, rather than first class. The ticket agent made some calls to the airline, but was unable to find an alternative. Joseph tried to call Charlotte, but he only reached her voicemail.

"Normally we do not offer our services to passengers booked in economy class, but of course we will make an exception for Your Majesty and Mr. Romero. Your car will be here momentarily," the man at the counter told them.

"Thank you," she replied.

Joseph pulled her aside for a whispered conversation.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Clarisse?"

"It can't be that bad."

"We could book a flight for tomorrow and stay another day."

She rolled her eyes. "It's only a two-hour flight. I think I'll survive."

"As you wish."

"Anyway, I have a plan to give it one more try once we reach the airplane."

"Give what one more try?" he wanted to know.

"Getting better seats for us, of course!"

"Clarisse, if you're thinking about playing the queen card-"

"The queen card?" she interrupted.

"That's when you say, 'I am the Queen of Genovia and therefore you should give me what I want.'"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's dangerous. You've only got me to protect you and if you advertise to the world that you are who you are, everyone will know it."

"I suppose that's why you told me to bring a scarf and sunglasses," she speculated.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"Your Majesty's car is here," the ticket agent told them. Clarisse and Joseph made their way outside to the limousine that would take them to their airplane. Once they were inside, she tied her scarf over her head.

"Does this look all right?" she asked.

"Beautiful, as always," he replied.

She tried to hide a smile, but was largely unsuccessful. "What about the sunglasses? It seems like they might make me stand out more."

"You may be right. Let's just go with the scarf for now."

Joseph sat still while Clarisse fiddled with her clothing and the scarf over her head. They reached the airplane and stepped out onto the tarmac. Most of the passengers had already boarded and they found their seats easily. Joseph scanned the crowd for Charlotte as Clarisse took her seat by the window. Joseph sat down beside her. They had fastened their seatbelts when Charlotte appeared.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked Joseph.

"Your travel agent friend put us in coach," he answered.

"Oh no! I'm in first class. I thought I had just received a free upgrade."

"I'm afraid it's we who have received a free downgrade," Clarisse remarked, her annoyance clear.

"Her Majesty must take my seat, and I'll sit here."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible," Joseph told her. "I'm not permitted to leave her unguarded in such a public place. We need two seats."

"Do you still think I shouldn't 'play the queen card,' as you say?"

"Please don't. But I will speak to the flight attendant about whether an extra seat might be had for my… colleague." He looked around at the crowded plane and bent to whisper in her ear. "Sunglasses, Clarisse." She took his advice and put the sunglasses on as he made his way forward. Charlotte took Joseph's seat.

"I'm so sorry about this, Your Ma-" she caught herself. "That is, ma'am. I'm not sure how the travel agent could have misunderstood me. I'll look into it as soon as we get home."

"Don't worry, Charlotte. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. And contrary to what Joseph may say, I _will_ survive two hours on this crowded airplane. I'm not _completely_ helpless."

Charlotte couldn't prevent a little giggle from escaping her. Only Joseph could speak so impertinently to the Queen and get away with it. Clarisse gave her a quelling look and she regained her composure. "I'm sorry ma'am," Charlotte apologized.

After a few minutes, Joseph returned with bad news; there were no seats available in first class. It was almost time for takeoff, so Charlotte made her way back to her own seat and Joseph fastened his seatbelt.

"Joseph, you're crowding me," Clarisse complained. "Move over, please."

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't move over. This is all the space we have in economy class."

"This is most uncomfortable. I hope people don't pay very much for a seat like this."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Well, it's not so bad," she commented, trying to make the best of things. "At least you're not a stranger."

"That's very true."

"Are you tired, Joseph? I hope you can get some rest if you are."

He shook his head. "I will be falling down on the job if I sleep at all before we arrive in Genovia."

Clarisse knew he was right, but she was sorry that he'd been kept awake for so long. "You'll catch up on your sleep when we return, won't you?"

"Absolutely," he agreed. "Security is compromised by sleep deprivation."

"Would you mind terribly if _I_ took a little nap?"

"Of course not, Clarisse, if you can get comfortable enough to sleep."

"Hmmm." She shifted in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position, and finally settled in and closed her eyes. She drifted in and out of consciousness and within about fifteen minutes, her head had come to rest on Joseph's shoulder. This was not unexpected; he would have felt some disappointment if she had _not_ ended up in that posture at some point during the flight. After they had been in the air for a while, the flight attendants circulated throughout the plane serving drinks. Clarisse was still asleep when one of them pulled her cart to stop beside Joseph.

She pointed to Clarisse and spoke softly. "Will your wife want something to drink when she wakes up, sir?"

Joseph smiled a little. "White wine," he mouthed. "And water for me."

The attendant collected the exorbitant fee for the tiny bottle of wine and provided Joseph with their drinks and two plastic cups. He thanked her and poured himself some water, which he drank carefully to avoid disturbing his traveling companion. He looked around the cabin, inspecting it for security risks. There were many things that concerned him a little, but nothing out of the ordinary. All he had to do was stay awake, which was easier than it would have been had Clarisse not insisted on his taking a nap earlier. What an interesting day it had been. He would never forget it. How could he? He had kissed her and she had kissed him back. That was enough to make a day very memorable and gave him a great deal to think about.

Clarisse had not slept very long, but was happy to be leaning against Joseph's shoulder, so she kept still and quiet. She hadn't missed how he didn't correct the flight attendant's presumption that they were married, which led to some pleasant daydreams in which he was her husband and they were taking a carefree vacation together. She felt the danger of these fantastical meanderings of her mind, but she couldn't seem to control them. At last she sighed and opened her eyes, sitting up and rubbing her stiff neck.

"Uncomfortable?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, but I'll survive. What's this?" Clarisse gestured to the drinks on the tray in front of him.

"I thought you might like some wine." He carefully let down the tray in front of her and placed a cup and the tiny bottle of wine on it.

She looked skeptical, but unscrewed the cap and poured herself some wine. A hesitant sip passed muster, but she couldn't finish it. Joseph was amused by this. He ought to have expected it. How could a queen, accustomed to the finest of everything, enjoy a bottle of wine with a screw top? Still, he admired her for trying.

"You look very glamorous in those sunglasses. I hope we can keep you anonymous."

Clarisse looked doubtful. "Glamorous?"

He chuckled. "Either that or nursing a hangover."

"Why do you find this so funny?"

"Because the idea of you being intoxicated is beyond my imagination."

She smiled. "Good. I'm only sorry you spent ten euros on this wretched swill."

Joseph glanced quickly at her. If she knew how much he had paid for the bottle, she must have heard the flight attendant referring to her as his wife. She seemed unperturbed, however, which he chose to interpret as a good sign.

They were mostly silent for the rest of the flight, chatting briefly about mundane things. When they reached Pyrus, they met Charlotte in the boarding area and the three of them made their way to baggage claim. Clarisse marveled over the fact that their luggage was delivered seemingly by magic from the plane to the proper conveyor belt just in time for their arrival. At this time, several servants from the palace appeared and took charge of the bags. The three travelers got into the waiting car and were whisked back home. Clarisse removed her scarf and sunglasses on the way to the palace. Joseph didn't know what to make of what Shades had told him about yesterday's mix-up at the airport and Charlotte's part in it. He had questioned her before they left London, but she maintained that she knew nothing about it. She was notoriously bad at lying, but Shades was not much better, even with the sunglasses. Joseph had a feeling he might never know exactly what had really happened. However, his mind soon turned in another direction, wondering how he and Clarisse would continue from there. Something important had happened and he didn't think they could go back to the way they were before.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	6. We Need to Talk

Clarisse considered avoiding the subject of everything she and Joseph had said and done in London, but she knew he deserved better than that. She wasn't sure how to broach the topic, but she trusted him to help her navigate these uncharted waters. They weren't alone together until they had been back in Genovia for several days, but one evening after dinner Clarisse went for a walk in the garden, knowing that Joseph was on duty and that he would follow her. It was very late spring and the night was warm, but not oppressively so. She had left her cardigan behind and was enjoying the slight breeze when he caught up to her.

"I'm glad you've chosen a walk in the garden tonight, Clarisse," he said quietly.

"Why is that?" she wanted to know.

"Because _I_ wanted a walk, too. Now I get to enjoy both the evening and your company."

She smiled and took his arm. "That sounds perfectly delightful."

"I'm glad you agree."

"Because we need to talk?" she suggested uncertainly.

Joseph was taken aback. "We do, but I didn't think you'd be the one to point it out."

"I'm glad to know I can still surprise you."

"As your head of security, I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing," he smirked. "But your friend Joseph doesn't mind at all."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm all out of surprises now," she admitted quietly. "I need your help to continue."

"Of course."

"I'm not sure where we should pick up the conversation or what I should say."

"Then how about I get things started?"

Clarisse nodded. "Go on."

"Well, my dear, I kissed you."

"Twice."

"Yes, twice. And I can't help feeling quite happy and pleased with that fact, but I know that it complicates your life."

"You make me sound rather calculating."

"I beg your pardon if I did. I do not think you calculating, though said kisses do complicate your life more than mine."

"They do, you see," Clarisse tried to explain. "I'm responsible for so many things and so many people, not least of whom is my own granddaughter."

"And these things and people don't allow you any freedom to find your own happiness?"

"That's it exactly, Joseph. I have a duty to my country greater than anyone else in Genovia. Even you."

"I would give my life for Genovia."

"You mean you'd give your life for mine."

"The two are one and the same, in my world."

"Well, I give my life to Genovia every day."

"And how will that change when Mia is Queen in a few years?"

"A great deal will change, Joseph. For both of us, I think. I will no longer carry the weight of a nation on my shoulders and you will be responsible for the safety of a much younger woman. Your skills may have atrophied in being in charge of this old, predictable monarch. I warn you: Mia will keep you on your toes."

Joseph laughed out loud. "You, predictable? Hardly!"

She chuckled. "Perhaps not entirely."

He was suddenly serious. "Please let that be the last time you refer to yourself as old, Clarisse. It's nonsense and I won't have it."

She nodded, a little startled by his outburst. "As you wish."

"Now let's go back to Mia. When she is crowned Queen, you may be free to do many things that you seem unable to do now."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Is it premature to discuss those things now?"

Clarisse suddenly felt a little nervous. "I'm not sure. I've never tried before."

"Let's try it then. Just suppose that you have some unacknowledged feelings about… something. Could you tell someone? Could you tell _me_ , for argument's sake?"

"I can't answer that. It's too hypothetical a situation."

"Clarisse!"

"I'm sorry, Joseph! But what do you need me to say that you don't already know? You've told me that you know, that I don't have to tell you for it to be obvious."

"Obvious feelings can still be unspoken and if you refuse to speak them, they can only mean so much."

"Please don't use the word 'refuse,' Joseph. I've told you I have no choice. That what I feel doesn't matter."

"And I've told you that it matters to me," he said with conviction.

"What are you asking of me, in this very moment? Not when Mia is Queen or next year or even next month. Now."

He was silent for a long time, formulating his answer. "I want you to tell me, once and for all, what your feelings are for me."

She nodded slowly. "And if I agree, will you answer a few questions, too?"

"Anything."

"Are you happy, Joseph?" she asked.

"What?" He was confused by her question.

"Just answer me. Are you happy?"

"Well, of course I am."

"But you could be happier?"

He looked her gravely in the eye and was silent at first, but then he nodded.

Clarisse took one of his hands and kissed it. Joseph held his breath, surprised at her actions and not wanting to break the magic of the moment. She let his hand drop and caressed his face with her fingertips. "So could I," she whispered.

"Clarisse," he murmured, unable to keep quiet. "Clarisse, my darling." He took her hand from his face and kissed her palm lightly. When he let go of it, she allowed it to rest on his shoulder. He took her other hand and rested it on his other shoulder, before pulling her slowly into a tight embrace. Her hands met behind his neck and he held her around the waist. Their cheeks touched and he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Clarisse froze, but she didn't pull away. There it was. She had known it for some time, but he had never said it until now. She didn't say anything, uncertain what she wanted to say. The silence continued and then Joseph was pulling away from her, but she stopped him, holding him tightly. "Joseph." He didn't fight her, but he didn't speak. It was her turn. "Joseph, I…"

"You don't have to say it," he interrupted tightly.

"But I do. I love you," she confessed tearfully.

"Oh, my dearest darling." He pulled back so he could see her face. "You're beautiful."

She blushed, something she only ever did in Joseph's presence.

"Now I have another question, which might prove more difficult to answer."

"Very well, continue."

"May I kiss you again?"

"I have some conditions, but if you meet them then yes, you may."

"Conditions?"

"This kiss… It will be because I love you, but it does not mean that we will continue in any sort of romantic relationship. I can't do it, Joseph, for all of the reasons I've given you before, and I don't think I could manage the sort of press such a thing would undoubtedly create, but neither will I sneak around, meeting you in dark corners for clandestine assignations. You deserve better than that."

"And so do you. Are there any other conditions?"

"No, that is all."

Joseph didn't wait for any further permission, but simply pulled her close and kissed her, pouring all of his love into it, knowing that it could be years - or God forbid, never - before he had such a chance again. Clarisse allowed herself to enjoy every last second of this mad kiss that might never be repeated.

When they paused for breath, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed, the moment of perfection stretched on.

"Clarisse," he whispered.

"Joseph," she returned.

"Thank you, my dear. You can't know what this means to me."

"Can't I?"

"Well, perhaps you can."

"Joseph, my darling, once more before the spell is broken," she implored.

He wasted no time, kissing her ardently, and when he ran out of breath, pulling her close to his heart. Clarisse was in tears by now. Joseph's combined passion and tenderness pierced her heart. Not for the first time, she realized how precious was the love of this man. She hoped she was worthy of it, though somehow she felt that might not even be possible. She could only be her best and be eternally grateful that she was so blessed.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	7. Root Beer Floats

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me.  
**

 _About two years later_

"Grandma!"

"Mia!" Clarisse hugged her granddaughter. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow!"

"It was Joe's idea to surprise you." Mia gestured to Joseph, who had just caught up to the two women in the garden. She followed her grandmother's gaze to Joseph's face and suddenly felt as though she were intruding on a private conversation. Neither of them spoke, but it was clear they were happy to see each other. Mia, ignored for the moment, now wondered about his true motives for suggesting that she go back to Genovia from college a day early. To surprise her grandmother, he had said. Well, she was certainly surprised, but Mia was beginning to wonder if Clarisse wasn't happier to see her head of security than her granddaughter. The older woman regained her composure, however, and her expressions of affection to her granddaughter were sincere enough that Mia almost forgot what she had seen. Almost, but not quite. She couldn't help wondering what might be going on between the two of them. Clarisse was nothing if not proper and correct, so Mia could hardly suspect a clandestine affair, but there was definitely something there. _Grandma and Joe._ It didn't take long for Mia to conclude that they were perfect for each other.

Clarisse gave Mia her full attention and Joseph trailed behind them at a short distance. The two women talked about a variety of things that had happened in the time since they last talked. There was much to be said. Mia loved college life, but was looking forward to her graduation in a year. She missed Genovia and was glad to be back for the summer. Clarisse was happy to hear all of this, but an abrupt change of subject caught her on the back foot.

"Did you miss Joe while he was gone?" Mia asked suddenly.

Clarisse tried not to show her alarm. "What do you mean?" she asked casually.

"Well, when he was with me, I would guess you had to be followed around by one of the others," Mia clarified.

"Yes, of course. It wasn't all that bad, though Joseph is the best when you're stuck waiting somewhere with a security guard and have to make conversation."

Mia nodded. "Well, that's certainly true."

"All of his staff are highly skilled at their jobs, at least. I always feel quite safe."

"Still, I get the feeling that Joe cares more personally about us than the others do."

Clarisse shrugged. "Perhaps."

Mia hid a smile and had mercy on her grandmother. "But enough about Joe. How have _you_ been? Besides busy, as always."

"Oh, I've been well. You know how it goes. But Charlotte and I have a few public appearances planned for _you_ this summer, while you're home."

"Home," Mia mused. "I'm getting used to calling Genovia home."

"Do you miss San Francisco?"

"Sometimes. But I do feel at home here."

Clarisse smiled. "I'm so glad."

#####

Clarisse made her way quietly to the kitchen. Now that Mia was in residence, the palace kitchen was always stocked with root beer and vanilla ice cream. She had been wanting a root beer float since the day her granddaughter arrived home, but hadn't had the chance to have one until tonight. It was almost midnight and she hoped the kitchen staff were gone by now. She opened the kitchen door and made her way to the refrigerator.

"Hello, Clarisse," said a voice behind her. She was so startled she dropped a bottle of root beer and it shattered on the floor.

"Joseph, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, my dear. Let me clean that up." He found a towel and mopped up the soda as best he could, while Clarisse wiped at her root beer spattered pajama pants with a napkin. He dropped the sodden towel full of glass into the trash can. "There we go."

She laughed. "The soles of my slippers are all sticky."

"You'll want to change before you climb under those freshly laundered sheets."

"Naturally." She glanced at the table. "I see you are here for the same reason I am."

"Let me make you a root beer float."

"Joseph, I'm not completely helpless, you know."

"Of course you're not. But I don't mind."

Clarisse smiled into his eyes. "Very well. But be careful."

He chuckled. "I will." Joseph took another bottle of root beer from the refrigerator and the ice cream from the freezer. She set a glass on the table beside his and he prepared her dessert. "You said you would join me for a root beer float once. Who knew it would take more than two years?"

"Well, you know how time flies around here."

"Don't I, though!" He spooned some ice cream into the glass of root beer, handed her the spoon, and put away the ice cream container before taking a seat across the table from her.

She took a sip of the concoction and sighed happily. "I can't believe I spent so much of my life not knowing about this."

He smiled. "Mia has brought a lot of joy into our lives, hasn't she?"

"She has. More than I could have imagined, though I don't know why it surprised me. She is Philippe's daughter, after all."

"That she is, and I can see more of him in her every day."

"I saw it from the first moment I met her," she told him. "It was harder then than it is now."

"Of course it was. It had only been a few months. I can't imagine how difficult that must have been for you, Clarisse."

"The resemblance wasn't _always_ painful, but I had some difficult moments. Now I'm just glad that I have this part of him with me. And of course she's dear to me on her own merits as well."

"I'm glad that some joy was able to come out of the sorrow of losing him."

Clarisse reached across the table and put her hand over his. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Joseph," she murmured.

He turned his palm up so he could hold her hand. "You would have carried on. You're a very strong woman."

"Carried on, perhaps, but I would have been completely miserable." She smiled. "With you I was only about half miserable."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I could help."

The sound of the door opening gave them just enough warning to pull their hands apart before someone entered the room.

"Hey, Grandma. Hey, Joe," Mia greeted them, before noticing what was in their glasses. "Root beer floats! My favorite!"

"Is that what you're here for, too?" Clarisse wondered.

"No, I've already had two of those. I'm just looking for some potato chips."

Joseph laughed as Clarisse turned up her nose. "I'm not sure if potato chips are allowed in this kitchen."

"I'm not _that_ selfish, Joseph," the Queen replied. "I know I'm not the only person living in the palace."

Mia started rummaging in the cupboards and her quest was eventually successful. She plopped down at the table beside her grandmother with a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. "So what were you two talking about when I came in?"

"You, as it happens," Clarisse told her, trying to ignore the odor of the chips.

"Should I be blushing?" Mia joked.

"Have you done something worth blushing for?" Joseph asked.

"Sadly, no, I'm terribly boring these days."

"Some would consider that a good thing," Clarisse said.

"Oh, it is," Mia commented. "It means I'm not being clumsy. But that's mainly only because I stopped wearing high heels. I know once I put on a pair of pumps it will be like I'm fifteen again."

Clarisse couldn't help laughing. "Oh, Mia, that's not true. You're a fine dancer now, you know."

"Passable," Mia allowed. "Though it depends somewhat on the skill of my partner."

Joseph smirked. "Doesn't it always?"

This banter continued a little longer into the night until the Queen noticed that it was past one o'clock in the morning and ordered everyone off to bed. As she walked back to her suite, she couldn't subdue a smile at how easily the three of them had talked, about everything and nothing. They were almost like a little family. She supposed it only made sense - Mia and Joseph were two of the people she loved most in the world. Clarisse wondered if she would ever be able to love him openly. It seemed possible that she would be able to step down soon, when Mia graduated and was ready to take on the job, and then she would feel free to listen to her own heart, but she could not be sure until the time came for the new Queen to be crowned. There were times when she wished Joseph could be her husband now, without waiting for Mia's coronation. She was especially wistful when she found herself sleepless and alone of an evening. When Mia had gone to bed and she had dismissed her own ladies' maids, Clarisse often wished for Joseph's company. She wanted him to sit beside her on the sofa, to drape his arm casually over her shoulders, and to kiss her cheek as they watched something frivolous on television or chatted about the mundane details of life. She wanted to be free to enjoy the warmth of his presence any time she liked. His position as head of security gave him the flexibility to seek her out from time to time at his convenience, but they were both very busy people, so these meetings were usually brief and infrequent. She knew that Mia needed her, however, and though she had her daydreams, Clarisse would never shirk her duty. That fact had been a consolation to her in years past, when she contemplated her marriage to a man who did not love her, but now it had become more painful to ponder her duty, the one thing that kept her from marriage to a man who loved her.

#####

Joseph was in his own suite of rooms, slowly preparing for bed. He had enjoyed the cozy feeling of family that had surrounded him in the kitchen with Clarisse and Mia. The two women were so different and yet so similar, and they were both very dear to him. He couldn't help thinking of what it might be like if Clarisse were his wife. Nighttime root beer floats in the kitchen with Mia would likely continue, but other things would change. He wouldn't have to say goodnight to her after dinner or an evening walk in the garden. He could share a glass of wine with her before going to bed, because he wouldn't always be on duty. He could kiss her every day. He hadn't forgotten that he had kissed her a sum total of four times in his life and that it had been over two years since then. He tried to be optimistic, but was entirely possible that he would never have the opportunity to kiss her again. He tried to be patient, but wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	8. Happy Birthday, Mia!

_About one year later:_

"Joe, this is the second time you've attended one of my graduation ceremonies," Mia remarked as they drove toward the airport.

"And I'm very proud to have been there," Joseph replied.

"You're always there, Joe, and I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Your grandmother would have loved to attend, but she couldn't."

"For the usual reason?" Mia wondered.

"Yes," he confirmed. "The media."

"So, what do you know about this big twenty-first birthday bash coming up?" she asked.

"Oh, it'll be a big party, Princess. Your grandmother will be presiding and everyone who is anyone will be there."

"Everyone who is anyone? That doesn't sound like much fun."

"You can also invite whomever you like."

"Will you be there, Joe?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Silly question," Mia acknowledged. "Will you dance with me?"

"You have quite a list of required dance partners. You probably won't have time to dance with me."

"Dance with Grandma, then," she suggested. "She doesn't have to dance with all of the eligible bachelors.

"I never turn down a chance to dance with Her Majesty," Joseph told her.

"Have you missed Genovia when you've been with me in America?"

"I always miss Genovia," he admitted. "I'm grateful that Richard took on some of the American duties, so I could divide my time more equally."

"'The American duties,'" Mia repeated with a smirk. "Is that what you call me now?"

Joseph smirked in return. "I call you Princess."

She smiled. "Well, you won't have to split your time between me and Grandma anymore. I bet that's a relief."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. It does mean that you and your grandmother will often be in the same room together. That might not be a security risk, but it could be a challenge in other ways. You're both very strong-willed."

"Very funny, Joe."

"I thought so."

"I'm going to tell Grandma you said that."

"And you think it will shock her?"

"How do you do that, Joe?"

"Do what, Princess?"

"You get away with sassing Grandma and even telling her what to do sometimes. She's the Queen! No one tells her what to do!"

"Only if there's a security issue."

Mia rolled her eyes. "We both know _that_ isn't true."

"All right, then. I make _suggestions_ that she occasionally takes."

"That's more like it."

"And I can get away with it because I'm older than she is."

"I happen to know that's not true. She's got more than a year on you, Joe."

"Who told you that?"

"No one did. I was snooping in your personnel file."

"What?!"

"I was very discreet, I promise. I just wanted to know if you had ever been a spy. My neighbor in San Francisco swore that you were."

"What makes you think my personnel file would tell you if I had been a spy?"

"All of your time is accounted for in other jobs."

"Whatever you say."

Mia rolled her eyes. "I was going to wish you happy birthday every December for the last four years, but I knew I'd give myself away if I did. I can't believe you didn't even tell Grandma your birthday."

"I had no reason to tell her, or anyone else."

"That's what _you_ think."

Joseph wondered if he should be worried by Mia's mischievous expression. "What's led you to blow your cover after four years?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'll be Queen soon." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Though I have a feeling I will never hold quite the influence over you than my grandmother does."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You don't have to say anything, Joe. It's your own business. But if it makes any difference to you, I heartily approve."

"Thank you for saying so, but, with all due respect, there's someone else whose approval matters more to me. Unfortunately that is also the person whose approval I'm least certain of."

Mia sobered and replied quietly. "Well, as I said, it's your personal business. I'm sorry to have intruded."

"Not to worry. Although I would appreciate it if you kept this conversation to yourself."

"Of course."

He chuckled, trying to make light of a heavy subject. "Imagine what Shades would say if he knew!"

"He won't. Not from me."

"I know, Princess. I know." They shared a sympathetic look. "And here we are at the airport." Joseph exited the car first, so he could help Mia out.

"I hope I can sleep on the flight home," she mused. "I don't feel the least bit tired."

They soon boarded Genovia One and were on their way. Mia was curious to see how Joseph and her grandmother got on. It had been several months since she had last seen them together. However, she vowed not to interfere. Something about the way Joseph talked made her think that the relationship might be rather fragile. She could potentially do more harm than good, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

#####

"Beautiful." Joseph kissed Clarisse's hand. "But you're late, Your Majesty."

"A Queen is never late," she argued. "Everyone else is simply early."

"Of course." He smiled and beckoned her towards the double doors that were about to open for her. Joseph stepped back to allow the Queen her grand entrance and entered a little behind her. He looked forward to his dance with Clarisse. They had both been so busy recently that they hadn't had much time together. Out on the floor they were under some scrutiny - she was the Queen, after all - but he treasured every moment she was in his arms. They could smile and laugh and talk for four or five minutes, forgetting for that brief idyll the obstacles between them.

Joseph watched her greet her guests and lift a glass to her granddaughter. Once the music started, he slowly circled the perimeter of the room. Nothing was out of order, and he approached Clarisse, waiting for the song to end so he could claim her hand for the next dance.

"I'm so glad to see you, Joseph," she said, once they were waltzing together.

"Is anything wrong, Your Majesty?"

"Not really. But we've hardly talked since you've been back."

"I'm glad to be home. How is Mia doing?"

"Well, I think," she replied. "Only time will tell."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"So am I, Joseph, but it may take time for her to get accustomed to it all. I want her to feel comfortable, to feel _ready."_

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you? I've asked after your granddaughter, now I'm asking about you."

"To be honest, Joseph, I'm not sure how ready _I_ am for Mia to assume the throne."

Joseph chuckled. "I always knew you were a power hungry woman."

She laughed a little, but Joseph could also see the anxiety she tried to hide. She could fool many people, but he was not one of them. He wished they were alone. Here he could not listen to her talk for more than five minutes at a time. He could not reassure her when she confided her fears in him, as she often did. He could not even call her "my dear," which was almost worse than the rest. He could not call her anything, except "Your Majesty," but that seemed woefully inadequate at moments like these when she really needed a friend. He settled for a slight squeeze of her hand. It would have to be enough for now, but he was already mentally rearranging his schedule for the next day to accommodate hers. Clarisse squeezed back and they danced the rest of the song in silence.

Joseph didn't dance with anyone else for the rest of the evening, instead patrolling the ballroom and corridors, trying not to watch Clarisse's every move. She danced nearly every dance, stopping only a few times to speak to one guest or another. As he had predicted, Mia was too busy dancing with all of the eligible bachelors to have time to dance with him, although he caught a few pleading glances from her when she was with the most unpleasant of her partners. There was little he _could_ do, so he just smiled sympathetically and continued moving through the crowd. What he did _not_ notice was that Clarisse was watching him. She didn't stare, and most of the time she was paying attention to her dance partner, but there were moments when she caught sight of him over someone's shoulder and watched him until he was out of sight. She thought he was particularly handsome in a tuxedo and he had worn his tonight. She had never told him how much she liked it and she didn't know if she ever would. It was Mia's birthday and Clarisse was happy, but she felt herself growing more and more gloomy as the night went on. She couldn't entirely explain it to herself, so she didn't try to understand it. The best thing to do in such a situation was to get a good night's rest and think about it in the morning. So, after lying awake for several hours, that's exactly what she did.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	9. Marriage

As usual, nothing looked as bleak in the morning as it had the night before, but Clarisse was still relieved that Joseph came to find her fairly early in the day. She had a free half hour and she retreated to the garden, where he followed her.

"Good morning, my dear," he greeted her.

Clarisse smiled. "I like it when you call me that."

"And believe me, I like saying it. But something's troubling you, Clarisse. Is it just what you told me last night? That you're worried about Mia? Or is there more to it?"

"Everything I said last night was true."

"But?" he prompted.

"But the rest is a little harder to explain."

"Please try."

She nodded. "I worry about Mia, naturally. I love her and I want her to be successful, to lead Genovia confidently into the future. But I worry about my own future, too. I know I won't disappear from public life the moment of her coronation, but I don't really know what it will mean to no longer be the Queen of Genovia. It's who I am and who I have been for a very long time. Once that's gone, I don't know who I'll be."

Joseph took her hand. "I've known you for some time now and I can assure you that you are much more than simply a queen."

Clarisse was uncertain. "I hope so."

"I know so. I remember watching you and Mia learning to love each other in San Francisco five years ago. You weren't just the Queen then. You were a grandmother, a mother, a friend - a woman with her own unique set of flaws and qualities. And you're that same woman now, whether you'll be queen for a few days or a few decades."

"I should have known you would say just the right thing, Joseph."

"I simply pointed out your humanity."

"And that was exactly what I needed."

He smiled. "Well I hope you'll stay and walk with me a little while longer."

"Of course I will. I've been looking forward to a chat with you since before you got back. What's the last film you watched?"

" _Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown_ , though I'd seen it before."

"I should hope so! What kind of Almodóvar aficionado would you be if you hadn't?"

"I don't know if aficionado is the right word."

"Well, all I can say is that the title of that movie makes it sound perfectly frightful."

"Do you mean to tell me you've never seen it?!"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Oh, Clarisse, you must watch it."

"No, thank you."

"It's not as frightful as it sounds. It's quite funny, actually."

"Joseph."

"You may not claim to be an Almodóvar aficionado, but you can't pass this one by, Clarisse. I won't have it."

"Joseph."

"Say you'll watch it when you have the chance."

"Joseph!"

"I'm prepared to dig in my heels on this one."

Clarisse threw up her hands in surrender and laughed. "All right, you win. And let it be noted that I give way, with good grace."

"How else would you give way?"

"I will be doing a lot of things with good grace today."

"Not least being a session of Parliament that starts in fifteen minutes?" he guessed.

"Yes, and I really must go and prepare for it, much as I might prefer continuing our walk."

"Good luck, my dear."

She smiled and left him in the garden. Joseph was always sorry to see her go, but he was satisfied with their conversation. They had really talked about what was bothering her and then they had talked about a film and then he had teased her and she had laughed and, best of all, no one had interrupted them. He straightened his jacket and turned toward the palace. _Back to work._

#####

Charlotte, Mia, and Lilly had gone and Joseph and Clarisse were alone. Charlotte had forgotten to turn off the projector and Andrew Jacoby's photo was still displayed on the screen. They stood shoulder to shoulder behind a large chair. Clarisse rested her elbows on the back of it, her expression pensive.

"And so begins an arranged marriage," Joseph observed.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just wonder if Mia can really be happy in an arranged marriage. I knew from a fairly young age that I would marry a prince, but she grew up very differently than I did."

"If we're lucky, she'll fall in love with Andrew here." Joseph gestured to the screen.

Clarisse brightened. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Were _you_ happy?"

"I was, actually, in spite of the fact that I wasn't in love with Rupert."

"But you're worried that Mia won't be happy with anything less than a marriage full of tenderness and passion?" he suggested.

She turned to face him, recognizing that his words might have more than one meaning. "There's something to be said for that kind of marriage," she murmured, maintaining eye contact.

Joseph nodded. "Absolutely."

"Thank you for joining us this afternoon, Joseph. It can't have been very entertaining for you."

"On the contrary! I found out how much you like Prince William."

She smiled mischievously. "Now you know my dark secret."

He chuckled. "I don't believe that for a second."

"You think I have no dark secrets?"

"No, I just don't believe that Prince William is one of them," he replied enigmatically.

"What about you? Do you have dark secrets?"

"Only one."

"And?"

Joseph simply shook his head.

"You won't tell me?"

"Not now, I won't. Maybe not ever."

"Never? It must be quite dark," Clarisse suggested.

"You're trying to draw me out, my dear, but it won't work."

She sighed. "It was worth the attempt."

He smiled.

She looked at her watch. "I'm afraid I have to go now, Joseph."

"Yes, I know."

"I'll see you soon."

He nodded, she smiled, and she left the room, leaving Joseph to ponder Andrew Jacoby's face on his own.

#####

Joseph approached the palace in a far different state of mind than when he had left. An hour ago, his step was light and he was prepared to meet the world, knowing that his world, this afternoon, consisted of a walk in the garden with Clarisse. Now he strode away from her, his mood grim. He had felt the time was right, and he had thought she would be receptive to what he had to say. How had he gotten things so completely wrong? Oh, she hadn't turned him down - she'd even promised to think about it - but her reaction had disappointed him deeply. He would have been frankly astounded if she had accepted him immediately, but he had hoped that she might seem happy to receive his proposal. He tried to remember everything they had said, but the memories were already growing blurry in his mind...

" _...I think it's time we bring our friendship out of the shadows."_

Not the most romantic proposal, granted, but their relationship was different than most.

" _Joseph, there's a wedding to be planned, Mia needs to win over the people of Genovia, all in less than thirty days."_ She had been very concerned with all of the reasons they should not move forward together.

He could _almost_ reflect with satisfaction on the end of the conversation. _"Perhaps it's time to consider the duty you have to yourself. Clarisse, my darling, please think about it."_

She had shown him something like affection, caressing his cheek as she promised that she would.

Joseph's pace slowed as this moment sank in. He turned and glanced back at the garden but he could not see her. Perhaps he was overreacting. He had often thought of this moment as one of joy and hope, but Clarisse had always been more cautious, even hesitant. Perhaps he had taken her by surprise and she had panicked. He should give her time to think about it. They had been friends for a long time and he would give her a chance to keep her promise. There was still hope.

#####

Once Joseph had gone, Clarisse seated herself on a garden bench and tried to consider what had just happened. He had finally come to the point and proposed to her. She had thought it might be coming, with all of their recent talk about Mia's coronation and about marriage, arranged or otherwise, but she hadn't expected it quite so soon. He had caught her unawares and she was afraid she had reacted badly, going on about Mia and the wedding while he was offering her his heart and hand. She hoped she had communicated at least some of the love she felt when she told him she would think about it. She wanted to marry him, but she wouldn't abandon Mia before she was ready. Her duty to family must come first. One thing he had said kept sticking in her mind, however, causing her anxiety to rise. 'In less than thirty days, I will no longer be your head of security.' _In less than thirty days._ He had told her once that he could be patient, but not forever. Had he reached his limit? She tried not to consider the consequences of such a possibility.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	10. The End of a Dream

Clarisse turned around when she heard gravel crunching behind her. "Joseph," she greeted him.

His lips quirked into a smile. "Good morning, Clarisse."

"Are you all right?" she wanted to know. "I haven't seen you for two days."

"I came down with a bad cold and was stuck in bed with a fever. I'm afraid _no one_ has seen me for two days."

"Well, that's a relief. Not that you were ill, of course! I'm sorry about your cold. I'm just glad-"

"That you didn't catch it from me?" Joseph suggested.

Clarisse shook her head. "I was worried that you might be avoiding me," she admitted quietly.

"Ah."

"I _am_ glad you're back and feeling better."

"Thank you."

"And I hope you _won't_ avoid me."

"I couldn't if I wanted to," he replied.

"But I know it takes a bit of effort to arrange these meetings." She gestured between them. "Surely it wouldn't be much more difficult to arrange being away from me than being with me."

He shrugged. "I won't pester you, Clarisse. But I didn't plan to avoid you, either."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

"And I'm happy to be back on my feet and here with you."

"I wish I had known you were ill. I could have visited you."

Joseph chuckled. "Then I'm glad you did _not_ know! I was a sorry sight."

"Even so."

He paused before speaking softly. "Thank you, my dear."

#####

Joseph wandered the palace grounds in the dim light of a crescent moon. Mia's wedding was in a few days and everyone was on edge, including Clarisse. He had tried to give her a little space without really avoiding her, and it wasn't difficult. She was so busy she was almost frantic and the usual anxieties preyed upon her mind, although most people would never know it by looking at her. Her absolute composure through the most challenging moments was remarkable.

He heard music coming from inside through an open door and went closer to investigate. He saw Clarisse through lace curtains and he moved silently into the room. She was alone; he watched her. She was facing away from him, swaying to the music. He approached quietly and was delighted when she raised her arms into position and began to waltz. Joseph stepped in smoothly and took the place of her invisible partner. Her sincere smile was beautiful to him and he felt content when she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. He didn't plan it, but he couldn't help bringing it up. Her demeanor was so warm and welcoming he could hardly imagine a negative answer.

"Have you been thinking about us?" he asked.

Her expression when she raised her head to look at him was like a bucket of cold water splashed all over him. This was the end.

"Yes, I have."

"I see." He released her and started to walk away. "If you'll excuse me."

Clarisse surprised him by running after him. She took his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"No, Joseph, you had to know what I was going to say! Mia needs me now more than ever before, and it's the monarchy and as Queen, it's my responsibility, you know how it is." She was almost babbling. Her distress was obvious, but Joseph couldn't stay. He turned back to her.

"You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." She tried to interrupt, but he continued. "But if you prefer that I think of you first and foremost as my Queen, I shall oblige."

"No, Joseph." She reached out for him, trying to caress his face with her palm, but he pulled away.

"Your Majesty." He left the room quickly, hurrying away from the palace. He tried to put as much distance as possible between himself and Clarisse. This was it - the death of his dream. He had hoped that one day it might come true, especially after she had admitted she loved him. That was what made this final rejection even more painful. He mourned for what might have been, and wondered how in the world he would move on from this. He knew he would find a way, but in this moment it was difficult to imagine what he might do next. He certainly could not stay. He would hate to leave Mia behind, but Clarisse and Shades would take care of her.

It was after midnight when Joseph finally returned to the palace and to his rooms. He changed into his nightclothes and immediately fell into a troubled sleep.

#####

Clarisse was still awake. She had tossed and turned for quite some time, before finally getting out of bed and pacing the room. She was distressed by her conversation with Joseph, but she was also shocked by something he had said and his words rolled around in her mind. _You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were always the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._ She now wondered just how long he had been in love with her. He had worked for the Renaldis for ten years before Rupert's death and she had never detected any sign of love in him. Of course, she had not been looking for it at the time, but she could say with assurance that he had never behaved with the slightest hint of impropriety. He was always a friend to her, but nothing more. Now, however, the words _never_ and _always_ made her consider the possibility that he had loved her even before she was widowed. She wasn't sure why this made a difference now, but somehow it made her feel worse. The only thing that gave her the feeling of certainty that she had done the right thing was reminding herself that she was doing her duty. It was something that she was good at, something that made her feel sure when she started to doubt. She had done some difficult and unpleasant things over the years in the name of duty, but none had made her as miserable as she was now. She wanted to cry, but her eyes were dry and she couldn't. Nothing could comfort her, except perhaps the oblivion of sleep, and even that eluded her. She knew she wouldn't always feel as wretched as she did now, but that was little consolation. At last, around three in the morning, her pacing exhausted her and she climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

#####

Mia knew that something was wrong. Most of her attention was on her own life's problems, which were pretty overwhelming, but some small part of her mind registered that her grandmother wasn't quite herself. She looked the same as always, spoke and acted just as she usually did, but something was missing. Mia wasn't sure what it was until she stopped in to see Clarisse one morning before her maids had prepared her for the day ahead. She wasn't wearing any makeup yet and the shadows under her eyes were quite pronounced. She hadn't been sleeping. Mia also noticed that Joseph was unusually taciturn. She didn't immediately connect that to her grandmother's malaise, but when Brigitte told her that he was retiring, she knew that something had gone dreadfully wrong. It was hard to imagine life without Joseph and now he was leaving. She wondered if there were any way for her grandmother and Joseph to be reconciled. Surely things could still be salvaged. Mia had avoided interfering, lest she do more harm than good, but she was ready to _start_ interfering, since it seemed that the pair couldn't resolve things satisfactorily on their own. She just needed the right opportunity. Before this opportunity could present itself, however, she had foolishly allowed herself to be duped by Nicholas and was knee deep in trouble herself, trying to patch up her engagement to Andrew. She hoped that she could do something, but with the wedding less than twenty-four hours away, things were all but hopeless.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	11. Wedding Day

Mia didn't understand why her grandmother had hired Paolo again after his betrayal five years ago, but here he was, arranging her hair for her wedding. It took several attempts before he came up with something acceptable, and Mia vowed that she would find a new hairdresser, no matter what her grandmother or anyone else had to say about it. Clarisse came to her room briefly to wish her luck and tell her how beautiful she looked, but was in and out in a matter of minutes. Before Mia knew it she was being whisked from the palace to the church. The crowd outside cheered as she arrived and she made her way into the narthex, where Charlotte greeted her.

"It's almost time, Princess. I'll let you know when we're ready for you." She gave Mia a quick smile and slipped into the church.

Curious to see what kind of spectacle in which she was about to play a starring role, she peeked through a crack between two closed double doors. _Joe._ He stood just on the other side, his back to the door. Mia knocked softly and cracked the door.

"Hey, Joe."

"Hmm?"

She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that before I do this, I'm sorry you're retiring."

Mia couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was surprised. "Who told you that?"

"The maids know everything," she whispered.

"The heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand," he replied.

"You're preaching to the choir." She sighed and closed the door. Almost immediately there was a knock on the door and she opened it again.

"Princess."

"Yes?"

"Then you should know that Nicholas did not set you up at the lake."

"You're sure?"

Joseph shrugged. "The maids know everything."

Mia closed the door. It was almost time, but this new information made her current predicament even more difficult. When she believed herself betrayed by Nicholas, it was easier to imagine that going through with this arranged marriage was the right thing to do. But knowing what she knew now, what she might lose by marrying Andrew had suddenly become larger and more significant. She spared a thought for Joseph as she worried over her own plight. _Love does things for reasons… Poor Joe. Love is making him miserable, too._

Charlotte signaled and Mia took a deep breath, then let it out. _Here goes nothing._

#####

The crowd outside cheered when the queen exited the church in search of her granddaughter. She ignored them, finding poor Mia huddled on the ground, her arms wrapped around herself. Clarisse couldn't allow this to continue.

"Oh, my dear," she reached out to the young woman. "Mia."

Mia rose to her feet. "No, Grandma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I-I just need a minute."

"No, no."

"I can do this," Mia insisted.

Clarisse spoke more firmly this time. "No."

The young woman's agitation grew. "I _can_ do this!"

"I know," Clarisse replied calmly. "Darling, listen to me. I made my choice - duty to my country over love. It's what I've always done, it seems. It was drummed into me my whole life. Now I've lost the only man I ever _really_ loved."

Mia looked up, astonished that her grandmother had so openly mentioned Joseph. She had not said his name, but surely there could be no doubt to whom she was referring. He was hovering nearby, as always. It seemed to Mia that duty must be what had gotten between the two of them. It certainly made more sense than something like a lovers' quarrel. Clarisse and Joseph sometimes quarreled, but they never stayed angry at each other.

"Mia, I want you to make your choices as a woman," the older woman continued. "Don't make the same mistakes I did. Make your own mistakes. There'll be plenty of them, believe me. Now you can go back into that church and get married or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart."

Mia hugged her grandmother and they returned to the church together.

#####

Clarisse was still as she listened to her granddaughter's voice coming from the wire over Charlotte's ear. "Grandma? Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending, doesn't mean you shouldn't."

She returned the wire to Charlotte and her hands began to tremble. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

The younger woman smiled briefly. "Not if you didn't want me to."

Clarisse had to laugh at that.

 _Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending, doesn't mean you shouldn't._

She wondered if Charlotte had been the only other person to hear what Mia had said. She had no idea how her staff and security communication systems worked. Had Joseph heard it? Well, no matter. It wouldn't be a secret for long.

 _Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending, doesn't mean you shouldn't._

Clarisse stepped in Joseph's direction. She fiddled with her jacket and cleared her throat before speaking his name.

#####

Mia watched from beside the pulpit, but she couldn't hear what was being said in the back of the church. Her grandmother had gotten Joseph's attention and the two were facing each other. Clarisse spoke and Joseph listened. He made a slight answer. Mia was desperate to know what they were saying, but when they started down the aisle together, she knew all was well and would ask Charlotte about the rest later. She moved back to stand near the altar to be present when her grandmother arrived with her intended husband.

"My Lord Archbishop, I should like to take this man as my husband, if you please," Clarisse requested primly.

The Archbishop's expression of relief was amusing, but even more comical was the Queen's amazement at his remark. She was surprised at how many people were entirely _unsurprised_ by the present development. A smile from Joseph calmed her, however, and the ceremony continued. Before very much time had passed, they were husband and wife. They kissed, the congregation applauded, and Mia cheered. In spite of everything, it had turned out to be a joyful day.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	12. Clarisse and Joseph in Love

Clarisse and Joseph stood in the hallway outside the ballroom, waiting to make their grand entrance. Joseph was mildly apprehensive to be on display in a way he wasn't accustomed to, but Clarisse straightened his tie and assured him that everything would be fine. "Everyone will be looking at me, anyway," she quipped, with a graceful shrug.

He chuckled. "That's probably true. You look beautiful as always."

"No doubt some of the fashion magazines will criticize me for not wearing a new gown on my wedding day." She was dressed just as she had been for Mia's twenty-first birthday ball. "But I couldn't care less."

"Good. They're not worth your concern."

"I'm used to it."

"Will they criticize my suit, do you think?" he wondered.

"I doubt it. You look very handsome, Joseph."

"Thank you, my dear."

Charlotte approached from the other end of the hall. "They'll have a double door entrance," she instructed the footmen.

Clarisse leaned in and kissed Joseph's cheek. "You'll be fine, my darling," she whispered.

"I think I will, after such a delightful pep talk."

They were both smiling brightly when the doors opened and the Queen entered the room on her husband's arm. The gathered crowd applauded and Mia proposed a toast to the bride and groom, just as her grandmother had planned to do for her, had she been the one to get married that afternoon. The guests lifted their glasses and the music began. Some sat down with their champagne and others abandoned half-empty flutes in favor of dancing. Clarisse and Joseph belonged to the latter group. A few of the guests considered it the height of rudeness that the Queen danced almost every dance with her husband, but most were simply full of chatter. Some had been hoping for a royal scandal, but even their imaginations couldn't quite turn this unusual marriage into something unseemly. The worst criticism was the simple snobbery of those who considered the marriage unequal and were shocked that the Queen had married an employee of the royal family. However, anyone with eyes could see how much the newly married couple cared for any of this: not one bit.

"Now, my love, I have quite a few questions for you," Joseph was saying to Clarisse as they waltzed later.

"Do you?"

"No doubt you thought you would make me forget all about everything else with your dazzling proposal, but I'm afraid that isn't the case."

She sobered. "Have I upset you?"

"Not today, but recently. Now don't look so worried, my dear. I'm not going to scold you. I'm just curious how things changed."

"Because you want to make sure you did the right thing when you married me?"

"No, I already know I did. But I'd like to understand you."

"I'm sorry that I _did_ hurt you."

"Thank you. I know it wasn't easy for you, either."

"I'm glad you accepted my proposal, Joseph. I'm not sure what I would have done if you'd said no."

He laughed. "There was never any chance of that. I didn't care why you'd changed your mind. I wanted to marry you right away and ask questions later. I know we're going to be very happy, Clarisse. There's nothing you could possibly do or say to change that."

"Not if I were unkind or unfaithful?"

"I said 'nothing you could possibly do.' I don't think you are capable of those things."

She blushed. "I hope you're right. Well, I know you're right about the second, but I'm not sure if I'm always kind."

"You haven't always said what I wanted to hear, and at times you've been harsh with people you love, but that's not the same as being unkind."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Suppose you ask one of your questions?"

"Very well. Why did you say no?"

"I thought it was my duty to stand by Mia."

"And you didn't think you could do that while being married to me?"

Clarisse was silent for a while.

"Have I stumped you?" Joseph teased.

"I'm not quite sure. That's how it always was before. Duty or love. I couldn't have both."

"But now you can?"

She smiled. "Yes, I can. I ought to have seen it before. You'd never ask me to be anyone but myself."

"Because yourself is the woman I love. Duty and all. And you know how dear Mia is to me."

"Of course." She paused. "Oh, Joseph, can you believe it's finally happened?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"I'll truly believe it when I've put on my pajamas and we're sharing a glass of wine tonight in your rooms."

"Maybe a dance on the balcony?" she suggested.

He nodded. "And the best part?"

"What's the best part?" she breathed.

"That's when I kiss you good night, but I don't have to leave you."

"Just the first part of that will be divine."

"I've been waiting years for it."

"When will this party be over?" Clarisse asked.

"It seems to be winding down." At least half of the guests had left. "You're the Queen. You can declare the party complete, can't you?"

She laughed, looking around the room. "Mia!" she called out when she found who she was looking for.

A smiling Mia appeared at her side. "What is it, Grandma?"

"Mia, do you think you can preside over the rest of the party on your own? I'm ready to leave, but not all the guests are."

The young woman shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. But can't you just wave your hand and make them all go home? You're the Queen, after all."

Joseph laughed, but Clarisse was not amused. "Mia! That is _not_ what it means to be Queen!"

"Relax, Grandma, I'm kidding. Yes, I'll be fine. You and Joe just slip out and be on your way."

"Just leave, without saying goodbye to anyone?" Clarisse was doubtful.

"I do it all the time," Joseph put in.

"Yes, but our guests…"

"Will be fine without you," Mia assured her.

"We entered _your_ way, Your Majesty," Joseph told her. "We will depart _my_ way."

She smiled. "Very well. Just tell me what to do."

"You'll go out through that door." He pointed. "And I'll go out through a different one. We will meet in the library."

"Perhaps I should bid Prime Minister Motaz good night," Clarisse suggested.

"No, you should not," Mia replied.

"Thank you, Princess."

Clarisse raised her hands in surrender. "All right, all right. I'll see you in the library."

The three of them nodded together and went their separate ways.

#####

Clarisse and Joseph hurried in the dark from the library to the Queen's suite, dodging maids, footmen, and various other denizens of the palace. When at last they were safely shut away from the rest of the world, they stood shoulder-to-shoulder, backs against the door, and laughed.

"I can't remember the last time I sneaked through the palace like that!" Clarisse remarked, gasping for breath.

"I can't believe you've _ever_ sneaked through the palace. You're not very good at it," he teased.

She pursed her lips. "Not _everyone_ sneaks around for a living."

"True. I do have more practice. But once we'd stopped so you could take off your shoes, you really should have kept up with me."

She didn't argue, just laughed again.

Joseph turned to face her and she followed suit. "You've gotten shorter," he observed.

"The shoes," she reminded him, letting them drop to the floor with a clatter

"I don't suppose I've spent much time around you in your stockinged feet," he murmured.

"Slippered feet sometimes."

"Yes," he agreed. "In the kitchen at midnight. But I never noticed."

"Maybe because you weren't standing quite so close to me," Clarisse murmured, reaching up to touch his face.

"That must be it." Joseph placed his hand on her shoulder, then smoothed it up the side of her neck and into her hair. He paused only a second before kissing her fiercely. She was not surprised, but she stumbled a bit and grasped at his lapels to steady herself. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Joseph," she sighed.

"Mmhmm?"

"Didn't you say you wanted a glass of wine?"

"When did I say that?"

"Don't you remember? The best part of the night? Pajamas and a glass of wine? Dancing on the balcony?"

"That is what I said."

"Yes."

"But I couldn't _really_ tell you what the best part of this evening will be. Not right there in the ballroom."

Clarisse tilted her head to one side and raised her eyebrows.

"The best part of tonight will be figuring out how this complicated little dress of yours comes off."

"Don't you have more questions to ask me?" she asked innocently.

"Later."

"As you wish, but I'm afraid you might be disappointed," she said pertly.

He kissed the side of her neck. "Impossible."

She turned her head so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry to tell you that this little dress isn't nearly as complicated as it looks."

Joseph grinned. "Well, isn't that a shame."

Clarisse pushed away from him and walked into the middle of the room. She detached the train of her dress from her right hand, removed her glove, and dropped it on the sofa, before continuing to her bedroom. She had started to tug at the fingers of her other glove when her husband caught up to her. He removed the second glove, tossed it on the floor, and pulled her the rest of the way into the bedroom.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	13. The First Day

The next morning found Clarisse and Joseph, bright and not-so-early, sitting up in bed together. Priscilla had left a breakfast tray in the sitting room and Joseph had brought it into the bedroom. They had eaten quickly, both ravenously hungry, and now they were enjoying a leisurely pot of tea and a chat.

"Do you have any other questions for me, Joseph?" Clarisse asked.

"I probably always will," he replied.

"Ask away."

"What made you change your mind yesterday?"

"A lot of things, really, but it was Mia who pushed me over the edge."

"How did she manage where I failed?"

"I told her not to follow my wretched example and throw away love for duty. She took my advice and then invited me to do the same."

"I see."

"I suppose she made me think of things in a way I hadn't done before."

"Not to mention that she followed your advice quite successfully," Joseph added. "I'm sure none of us knew we were about to see Genovian law changed when we arrived at church yesterday."

"That's true, too," she agreed. "I'm very proud of her."

"So am I. Next question: did you practice your marriage proposal ahead of time?"

"Of course not! How could I have even known-"

"I only wondered because it was just right."

"I made it up on the spot. I'm glad you liked it. It was the best I could do under the circumstances."

"Your lovely smile didn't hurt your case. You were so brave and beautiful, Clarisse."

"Do stop, Joseph!"

"I don't mean to embarrass you. But I know what you did and how difficult it was."

"You are worth any difficulty."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I will love you until the day I die."

She felt a little choked up. "That's enough about death, if you please."

He was contrite. "I'm sorry."

She paused and smiled. "I like your pajamas, Joseph. I should have known they would be black."

"They're not all black. I have colored ones as well. In fact, the black ones were a gift, meant as a joke."

"From whom?" she wondered.

"From Philippe. It wasn't my birthday, but…"

"He didn't know your birthday, anyway, since you never tell anyone."

"December twenty-second."

Clarisse kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Joseph. I will treasure it always."

"You are my wife, after all."

"Yes I am, and _I_ have a question for _you_."

"Go ahead."

"You told me once that you had only one dark secret and that you might never tell me what it was. What about now? Will you tell me?"

Joseph chuckled. "Of course I will. It's not such a dark secret now."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"My dark secret is that I fell in love with you about a month after meeting you."

Clarisse gasped. "That long ago?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I feel like I ought to say something, but I don't know what."

"There's nothing you need to say," he assured her. "You were married. I had no expectations, only distant dreams."

She looked at him with a mournful expression. "I hope you weren't too unhappy," she said quietly.

"Most of the time I wasn't unhappy at all. One of my favorite things happened nearly every day."

"And what's that?"

"You said my name," he told her.

"Your name?"

"I love the way you say my name," he confessed.

She smiled. "I'm glad I didn't know that all those years ago."

"What would you have done if you'd known?" he asked.

"I would have had to stop calling you Joseph!"

"What would you call me instead?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. Mr. Romero?"

He shook his head. "No, that sounds almost as nice."

"Then I wouldn't call you anything at all."

"You couldn't do that," he told her.

"I could try!" she argued.

Joseph laughed. "It's probably a good thing that you'll never have to." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Clarisse leaned against him. "Probably so."

He kissed the top of her head. "What do we have to do today, my dear?"

She sighed. "You know, I'm not sure. If everything had gone according to plan yesterday, Mia would be married and you and I would be…"

"I would be packing my things to leave the palace," Joseph finished.

"And I would be trying to think of a way to keep you from going," she added.

"You thought of the very best way to keep me here."

"I believe so," she concurred.

"Are we going to take Mia's honeymoon for her?"

She shook her head. "Better."

"Better?"

Clarisse smiled. "We're going to take our _own_ honeymoon, Joseph, a month or so after Mia's coronation next week."

"That _is_ better."

"What time is it?" she wondered, turning to look at the clock. "My goodness! Why didn't you tell me it was so late?" She threw back the blankets.

"Because it's the day after our wedding, Clarisse, and we get to sleep late if we like."

"Yes, and we _did_ sleep late, but now it's time to get up," she declared, getting out of bed. "You'd better get dressed before I call Olivia and Priscilla."

Joseph got out of bed. "Is that how we should do it every day?"

"I think that would be best," she affirmed. "For now, at least."

He nodded and took his suitcase into the bathroom. "I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes."

Clarisse went to her closet to choose something to wear. She selected her most cheerful looking ensemble and brought it into the bedroom, where she draped it over the back of the chair at her vanity table.

"Clarisse!" Joseph called from the bathroom.

She went into the steamy room and spoke over the noise of the shower. "What is it, Joseph? Are you out of soap?"

He poked his head out from behind the curtain. "I need some help washing my back."

Clarisse laughed at him. "You've been washing your own back for a long time, my dear."

"Yes, I have, but I seem to have forgotten how."

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes. It's quite inconvenient."

"You are incorrigible, Joseph," she replied, but she untied her robe and dropped it on the floor.

"It's working, isn't it?"

"Don't think it will work every time," she warned him.

"Why's it working now?" he wanted to know.

She fixed him with a flirtatious gaze. "Because it so happens that _I_ need help washing _my_ back."

Joseph simply laughed, then held out his hand. Once she had dropped the rest of her nightclothes on the floor, he helped her into the shower and into his arms.

#####

"I can't believe you broke your promise," Joseph admonished Clarisse.

"I didn't break my promise," she asserted. "I just haven't had time to watch it."

"Well, you can't put it off any longer, my dear."

She held her hand out reluctantly and he placed the DVD case in her hand. _Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown._ "How can you be sure I'll like it?" she asked.

"How can _you_ be so sure that you _won't_?" he returned.

"I can't," she admitted. "And I _did_ promise I would watch it."

"You know, I'm almost glad you put it off. Now I will have the privilege of being present for your first time watching it."

Clarisse laughed and kissed her husband's cheek before going to the entertainment center and inserting the disc in the DVD player, as he took a seat on the sofa. She picked up the remote control and sat down next to him.

"I hope you're not one of those men who always has to have the remote control in his hand," she remarked.

Joseph was amused. "Married to you?"

"Very funny, Joseph." She started the film. "I'm looking forward to this, you know, even if I've been avoiding it."

"The truth comes out."

"Yes, well, I always intended to keep my promise," she argued. "I just wasn't in a great hurry to do it."

"Well, I'm glad you think you might enjoy it."

"I wouldn't go that far. But if I _don't_ like it-"

"You'll be sure to tell me so," he interrupted.

"Something like that," she replied merrily.

His lips twitched in enjoyment of their comfortable repartee and he kissed her cheek. "Now settle in, my dear." He put his arm around her shoulders and she sighed contentedly. She propped her feet up next to his on the ottoman and leaned against him, letting her hand rest lightly on his thigh.

In spite of her skepticism, Clarisse enjoyed the film a great deal. Joseph teased her, naturally, but she took his raillery goodnaturedly. This was just the sort of evening she had often wished for: a cozy night in, snuggled on the sofa in their pajamas, enjoying a chat or a television show, but especially each other's company. She felt warm at the prospect of sharing her bed with him again, tonight and for the rest of their lives. She had wondered if she might be too old to still enjoy that aspect of marriage, but she had been glad to find this concern unfounded. There was something unexpectedly moving about making love with Joseph, and she could see that it was because she loved him and knew that he loved her. She refused to look back in regret, but she was thankful that after years in a marriage of friendship and fondness, she was now granted the joy of this new kind of marriage. She knew how lucky she was.

Joseph took the remote control from her hand and turned off the television and DVD player. "Clarisse, are you asleep?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "No, not asleep, just very, very comfortable."

"That's good, but I don't think you'll be comfortable much longer slouched in your seat like that. Let's go to bed."

She smiled and replied in a low voice. "I'm not sure if you mean that suggestively or sensibly, but either way, the answer is yes."

He chuckled softly and stood up from the sofa, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. "What if I mean both?" he asked.

She squeezed his hand. "Even better."

 _The end.  
_

 **This is the end of the story proper, but I will post an epilogue soon.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


	14. Epilogue: Honeymoon

**Please note that there is a little bit of Spanish in this chapter.** **The translations of the Spanish phrases are provided in parentheses and italics at the end of the paragraph.**

 _Epilogue_

The second day after their wedding, Clarisse and Joseph were up and dressed for breakfast with Mia. The next few days would be very busy with preparations for the coronation ceremony and Clarisse had warned Joseph that he might feel neglected as a bridegroom for the next few days while she readied her granddaughter for the crown. He bore this news cheerfully. It was not really news to him; in fact, he had expected it and planned accordingly. He had no intention of pulling Clarisse away from Mia, but he would make sure neither of the two women dismissed vitally important things like meals and time to wind down at night. Charlotte was good at her job, but could hardly be expected to hold her own in the face of opposition from both Clarisse and Mia. Joseph suspected that his interference would benefit Charlotte as well. She was scarcely less apprehensive about the upcoming events than Mia.

"I hope you two lovebirds plan to take a honeymoon," Mia said, taking a sip of coffee.

"We do, Princess," Joseph replied.

"About a month from now, so you'll have a little time to settle in before we leave," Clarisse assured her.

"Thank you, Grandma." She looked from one to the other. "So? Where are you going?"

Husband and wife shared a rueful smile. "That's the trouble," he told her. "We can't seem to decide on a destination."

"What about Paris?" Mia suggested. "Isn't it supposed to be the most romantic city in the world?"

"So they say," Clarisse replied. "But I've been there a great many times and it wasn't the least bit romantic."

"Too much work," Joseph explained.

Clarisse looked at her husband and covered his hand with hers. "Besides, I'm sure wherever we choose will be quite romantic enough as long as we're there together." Joseph kissed her hand.

Mia was pleased to see them so happy and in love. She was even a little envious, though she had faith that her own time for flirting at the breakfast table would come soon enough. "Is there somewhere you haven't been that you'd like to see? Or somewhere you've been that you wanted to see more than you had time for?"

"Well, yes, but that list is as long as my arm," the Queen answered.

"Oh, well, something will come to you."

"Yes, I'm sure it will sort itself out," Joseph agreed.

"What are our plans for today, Grandma?"

"We start with-"

"Oh no you don't," Joseph interrupted. "Your day starts when you meet Charlotte in your office after breakfast. Not before. No business talk allowed at the table."

Mia laughed. "Congratulations on marrying the only man willing to give the Queen orders, Grandma."

The man in question shook his head. "Any man would, if he loved her."

Clarisse smiled. "No, not any man." He smiled back and for a few moments it was as though they were alone in the room.

Mia rolled her eyes, smiling. She hoped breakfast every day wouldn't involve them making eyes at each other. It was charming, in a way, that they were so obviously in love, but it was a little… well, boring. She tried to turn the conversation by saying something that would shock her grandmother. "So what did you two get up to yesterday, besides the obvious?" she asked.

Clarisse nearly choked on her tea. "I beg your pardon?"

Mia continued as though blithely unaware of her grandmother's embarrassment. "Olivia and Priscilla assured me that you did not, in fact, spend the _entire_ day in bed, but I didn't see either of you all day."

Joseph was amused by the Princess's little verbal attack, but he came to his wife's rescue. "Oh, this and that," he commented. "We watched a movie last night."

"What movie?"

" _Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown,"_ the Queen answered.

"Oh, that's a great movie!"

"You've seen it, Mia?" Clarisse wanted to know.

"Of course. Joe made me watch it years ago."

Joseph chuckled. "The Princess wasn't quite as stubborn as the Queen."

Mia looked back and forth between them. "What's there to be stubborn about, Grandma? It's just a movie."

Clarisse shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did you think of it?" the young woman wanted to know.

"I liked it, actually."

"Hey, what about Spain?" Mia suddenly asked.

"What about it?" Joseph wondered.

"You should take your honeymoon there. I'm sure Joe knows all the romantic spots."

He warmed to the idea. "That's not a bad idea, Princess. I also know where we can go for relative privacy."

"There you go!" Mia approved.

"Shades's security detail will be trailing us, no doubt, but there are some places where no one else will recognize us."

"You have my attention now," Clarisse remarked. "That sounds divine. It's a shame your sister doesn't live in Spain anymore. I'd love to meet her."

"You have a sister, Joe?"

He nodded. "She and her family moved to New York years ago. But the last time we talked, she hinted that she wouldn't mind a holiday in Genovia."

"You should invite her here, then, after we get back," Clarisse recommended. "You've got a new wife now, after all. Surely she'll want to know that."

He chuckled. "I'll call her this afternoon. I'm sure she's heard the news by now and I suspect I've shocked her. She gave up on me long ago and pronounced me a bachelor for life at least five years ago."

Mia smiled. "Now she'll know you were simply holding out for the best," she stated softly.

Clarisse and Joseph shared another meaningful look and this time the younger woman did not begrudge them their moment. They had been through a lot to get to the point they had now reached and they deserved to be happy. Even if it meant flirtation and intimate gazes at the breakfast table.

#####

The sun was high in the sky as Clarisse and Joseph made their lazy way back toward the hotel after watching the sunrise on the beach. She wandered in and out of the surf, enjoying the feeling of the sand and sea on her bare feet. He watched her, occasionally picking up a shell and then tossing it back in the water. When they reached the familiar pier belonging to their hotel, they turned away from the shore, hand-in-hand. They could almost forget that they were being watched by a discreet security detail. Clarisse was no longer Queen of Genovia, so things were a little quieter, but she would be under someone's watchful eyes for the rest of her life.

"I don't know about you, Joseph, but I think I'm going to need a nap when we get back to our room."

"When was the last time you walked on the beach for hours, without a care in the world?"

"Not since I was a child," she replied. "Thank you for buying me this lovely hat yesterday."

"It has the double advantage of hiding your identity and keeping you from getting a terrible sunburn."

"I am wearing sunscreen like you told me I should," she pointed out. "You smeared it on me yourself."

"That I did, but it's July and without a hat you would need to reapply quite frequently. Without _my_ hat my poor bald head would burn, too."

"You're so practical, my dear."

"As charming as your freckles are, I'd hate for something silly like a sunburn to ruin our honeymoon," he explained.

"And you're absolutely right," she agreed.

"And you're absolutely beautiful."

"Oh, Joseph," she sighed happily.

"I have another question for you, Clarisse."

"Go ahead."

"When did it happen for you? When did you fall in love, I mean?"

"Ah, now _that_ is the question I've been expecting since the day we were married," she remarked.

"And have you prepared an answer?"

"It's easy to answer without preparation. It was in San Francisco, at the consulate, in that lovely ballroom."

"A great deal happened at the consulate," he commented.

"Especially the afternoon you assisted me by teaching Mia to dance."

He smiled knowingly. "Indeed. _You_ needed no instruction to carry it off beautifully."

"Nor did you. You've always been an exquisite dancer, Joseph."

"So you fell in love with me when we danced?" he asked.

"Just about."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just about?"

"It really happened when we _stopped_ dancing and you almost kissed me. And I almost kissed you."

"I do remember that," he confirmed. "Very well."

"Poor Charlotte," she laughed. "She had the most wretched timing."

"Still does, occasionally."

"Now, Joseph, I'm not sure she's always entirely to blame."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't accustomed to working for a couple of newlyweds yet."

"I don't think I'm accustomed to _being_ a newlywed, come to that."

Clarisse smiled. "I think I know just what you mean."

They passed into the cool marble and glass lobby and the concierge spoke to Clarisse. "There's a telegram for you, Señora Romero. See the desk clerk, please."

"Gracias, Señor." She collected her telegram and preceded Joseph into an elevator, which they boarded alone. ( _"Thank you, sir.")_

"¿Estabas esperando este mensaje, Señora Romero?" he whispered in her ear. _("Were you expecting this message, Mrs. Romero?")_

She shivered, but replied calmly. "No, I wasn't expecting this or any other message, but I think I like being Señora Romero."

"Eres anónima así, ¿no?" he guessed. _("You're anonymous that way, right?")_

"Almost."

"¿Casi?" _("Almost?")_

She waved the telegram at him. "Well, _Señor Romero_ , clearly _someone_ knows we're here."

When they stepped out of the elevator, it was easy to find the right room. Theirs was the only door guarded by a bored-looking Genovian.

Once they were in their room, Clarisse laid her sunglasses on the table, found a letter opener, and removed the telegram from its envelope. "From Mia," she murmured. "Oh, Joseph, she's engaged! Nicholas proposed!"

Joseph took the paper from her hand. "'Dear Grandma, Nicholas proposed and I said yes. I hope I don't see you or Joe for at least two more weeks. Love, Mia.' Hmph. He didn't waste any time."

"Did you think he would?"

"I was hoping he would have the decency to beg for my forgiveness first," Joseph clarified.

Clarisse laughed. "That would have been ideal, but I believe he's asked forgiveness of the one who matters most."

"I hope you understand how hard this is for me, my dear."

"Of course I do," she assured him, removing her hat and laying it aside. "I feel the same way, really. I think he's redeemed himself, but that doesn't make it easy to forget how things started between them."

"Good. Then I think I'll be angry with him for a little while longer."

Clarisse nodded and reached out to caress his cheek. "What about that nap, my darling? I think I'd like a shower and lunch first." She took off his hat and dropped it in a chair.

"That sounds excellent," he told her. "It was a long walk."

"Yes, it was." She stood on her toes and softly kissed his lips. "I love you, you know."

He pulled her close. "I do know. Y te amo, querida mía." _("And I love you, my dear.")_

She slid her arms over his shoulders and touched her forehead to his. "Para siempre." _("Forever.")_

"The lady does speak Spanish, after all!"

Clarisse smiled. "Not as well as you."

"Maybe not. But almost."

"Joseph."

"¿Sí?" _("Yes?")_

"¿Cuándo vas a besarme?" she whispered against his lips. _("When are you going to kiss me?")_

"Ahora mismo, mi reina." And he kissed her soundly. _("Right now, my Queen.")_

After a few minutes in this amorous embrace, they slid between the cool, white sheets together, shower and lunch forgotten for the moment. And just as Queen Amelia wished, she didn't see them again for several weeks.

 _The end._

 **Thanks for sticking with me!** **I hope you have enjoyed this little story. Please leave a review if you can spare a few moments.**


End file.
